Histórias de Universitários
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Dizem que nossos anos de faculdade são os melhores, será? Acompanhe o pessoal de InuYasha e suas peripécias, confusões, intrigas, romances e amizades na Universidade de Tokyo...a história se passa na era contemporânea! Leiam e comentem!
1. Apresentação

_Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha, personagens e direitos autorais do mangá e anime, são de propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este será um pequeno prelúdio, apresentando os personagens __**principais**__ da fic, ou seja, haverão outros personagens, com a sua devida importância, de acordo com as circunstâncias, ao longo da trama. A história se desenvolve na era contemporânea, é um universo alternativo, ou seja, nada de viagens pelo Poço Come-Ossos e todos os personagens são humanos. Esclarecido isso, vamos lá!_

_**PRELÚDIO – APRESENTAÇÃO DOS PERSONAGENS PRINCIPAIS**_

**Taishou Inu-Yasha**: Rapaz de 19 anos, atlético, cabelos compridos, enfezado mas uma boa pessoa, apesar ser de meio desligado e das mancadas que comete de vez em quando. Cursa Propaganda e Marketing na Universidade de Tokyo, está no segundo ano. É bem decidido em relação ao que quer para sua carreira, mas muito indeciso em sua vida pessoal, principalmente no aspecto amoroso. Sua família tem posses, ele trabalha com o irmão, mas quer se destacar de modo próprio. Seus melhores amigos são Miroku e Kagome.

**Higurashi Kagome:** Tem 18 anos, é uma moça otimista e de bem com a vida, uma ótima amiga, romântica, mas que chega a ser ingênua em confiar nas pessoas. Não é chegada em exercícios, mas corre todos os dias com a amiga Sango, por insistência dessa, e pratica arqueria desde criança. Apesar de sua família ser de classe média alta, Kagome possui dois empregos. Cursa Relações Públicas na Universidade de Tokyo, está no segundo ano.

**Takeda Sango:** Moça enérgica, decidida e bem-humorada, apesar da fachada séria na maioria das vezes. Gosta de esportes (principalmente ginástica artística) e por isso faz o segundo ano de Educação Física na Universidade de Tokyo; é muito atraente, mas desencanada em relação a isso. Kagome é sua melhor amiga, e tem um irmão gêmeo, Kohaku, que também considera como melhor amigo. Geralmente é pacífica, mas não venham pisar no seu calo que ela não responde pelas conseqüências! Tem 19 anos e, por ser de família humilde, tem dois empregos. Seu sonho é ser bem-sucedida no que gosta de fazer.

**Miyamoto Miroku:** Rapaz extrovertido, bonito, mulherengo e um pouco safado. Apesar disso, é super atencioso com a família e com os amigos. Tem 19 anos e cursa o segundo ano de Propaganda e Marketing na Universidade de Tokyo, na mesma turma de Inu-Yasha, seu melhor amigo; sua família é de classe média alta, e ele também possui dois empregos, em um deles possui duas funções. Alem de Inu-Yasha, Sango e Kagome são suas melhores amigas.

**Higurashi Kikyou:** Prima de Kagome, está prestes a fazer 20 anos; é ambiciosa, destemida, bonita, e um pouco egoísta. É o oposto da prima, mas bem mais séria, desconfia de todos. Cursa o segundo ano de Direito na Universidade de Tokyo, é estagiária na matriz da Cia. Taishou. Pratica arqueria desde criança, e suas melhores amigas são: sua irmã mais velha, Midoriko, e Kagome.

**Taishou Sesshoumaru:** Rapaz sério, introvertido, inteligente e charmoso. Um dos homens mais cobiçados da Universidade de Tokyo, onde cursa o último ano de Administração; possui seu próprio negócio, que Inu-Yasha, seu irmão, ajuda a gerenciar. Também trabalha com o pai, e tem certas dúvidas sobre seu futuro. É um pouco cético e desconfiado, mas um amigo confiável. Tem 21 anos e seus melhores amigos são Hakudoushi, Bankotsu e Midoriko.

**Hayashi Rin:** Moça tímida, esperta, alegre e confiável. É nova na cidade e na Universidade de Tokyo, onde está começando o curso de Dança. É companheira com os amigos e embora não admita, é também uma mulher atraente, que ainda está se descobrindo. Tem 17 anos e vem de família humilde. Procura não chamar a atenção com sua vida pessoal. Seu sonho é se especializar no exterior, e um dia poder lecionar em um grande ateliê ou studio de dança.

**Nakayama Kouga:** O rei do humor negro do curso de Educação Física da Universidade de Tokyo; é agitado, gosta de sair para beber e paquerar, e adora correr. Tem 20 anos e está no penúltimo ano de faculdade. É cobiçado pelas garotas de sua turma, sabe de sua beleza e charme, e se gaba um pouco disso. Seus melhores amigos são Kohaku e Houjo, tem dois empregos, sendo sua família de classe média, e vindo do interior. Fora os estudos e o trabalho, não é de levar nada muito à sério, mas isso pode mudar...seu principal objetivo é, um dia, abrir sua própria academia de ginástica e condicionamento físico.

**Ootsuka Naraku:** Atraente, orgulhoso e cara-de-pau, além de um pouco invejoso. Primo de Kanna e Kagura, tem elas e Bankotsu como seus melhores amigos; pratica kendô e natação, é um pouco egoísta mas tem uma certa simpatia e humor próprios, além de saber seduzir, uma das coisas que mais gosta de fazer. Cursa o terceiro ano de Economia na Universidade de Tokyo, curso ao qual se dedica muito, e trabalha na Cia. Taishou. Tem 20 anos.

**Uchida Kagura:** Encrenqueira de primeira, é expansiva e esperta, não deixa as oportunidades passarem. Tem 19 anos e está no segundo ano de Jornalismo na Universidade de Tokyo; apesar de petulante, sabe ser amigável quando quer. Graças à irmã Kanna, estagia na redação de um telejornal. Trabalha para iniciar uma carreira, não porque precisa, pois sua família tem boas condições, embora não seja milionária; é ambiciosa e seus melhores amigos são Kanna e Naraku.

**Uchida Kanna:** Irmã mais velha de Kagura, tem um visual diferente e adora isso, sendo um tanto vaidosa. Gosta de provar na pele que não vale a pena deixar de ser autêntico pela expectativa dos outros. É quieta, mas simpática e uma boa amiga; seus melhores amigos são Hakudoushi, Abi, e Bankotsu. Falta pouco para completar 21 anos, e está no último ano de Relações Públicas da Universidade de Tokyo. Seu sonho é sair de casa e um dia poder se dedicar a seu hobby favorito. Trabalha no setor de relações públicas da sede da maior emissora de televisão de todo Japão.

**Takeda Kohaku:** Irmão gêmeo de Sango, tem 19 anos. Diferentemente da irmã, é introvertido e quieto, apesar de ser uma pessoa gentil. Cursa Ciências da Computação na Universidade de Tokyo, no segundo ano, e é muito inteligente; ao contrário de Sango, não gosta de esportes, e gostaria de se dedicar à pesquisa de novas tecnologias de ponta. Tem pavio curto como a irmã, e detesta injustiças e futilidades. Tem um emprego na Cia. Taishou, seus melhores amigos são Kouga, Houjo e Sango.

**Yamaguchi Ayame:** Tem 17 anos e é da pá-virada, mas é uma boa moça; porém, só seus amigos conhecem o verdadeiro jeito dela, pois geralmente fica quieta na sua, para não arrumar confusão. Adora cantar e dançar, é caloura no curso de Dança da Universidade de Tokyo. Vem do interior, sua família é de classe média, mas a natureza independente de Ayame faz com que seja muito batalhadora. Tem um jeito sapeca e bonito, fazia ginástica artística e balé quando criança. Não gosta de ser provocada, e é muito observadora.

**Ishida Hakudoushi:** Lindo, irônico e aparentemente insensível, Hakudoushi só abre o coração para os amigos, Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, Kanna, Midoriko e Abi – pessoas com quem é muito amigável; tem um semblante tranqüilo, mas se provocado, age de forma fria e calculista, até deixar seu oponente no chão. É praticante de kendô, tem 21 anos, cursa Administração na Universidade de Tokyo, na turma de Sesshoumaru. Sua frieza esconde uma personalidade doce, que não se satisfaz com o que esperam dele na vida profissional; trabalha como assistente no setor de ações do banco do pai de Abi.

**Sakai Bankotsu:** Convencido, arrogante, mulherengo e extremamente bonito e charmoso; filho de família rica, não fica se gabando disso, mas de suas qualidades próprias. Com os amigos, assume uma postura mais marota, adora ser irritante com seus desafetos; adora fazer academia para tirar o stress, e trabalha junto com o pai, um grande empresário de Tokyo. Geralmente funciona sob pressão, mas tem o pavio curto demais. Está no último ano de Economia da Universidade de Tokyo, e tem 21 anos. Melhores amigos: Sesshoumaru, Hakudoushi e Abi.

**Higurashi Midoriko:** Ao contrário da irmã mais nova, Kikyou, é extrovertida e adora sorrir. É muito inteligente e responsável, e anda na maioria das vezes com rapazes, sendo dois deles seus melhores amigos: Hakudoushi e Sesshoumaru. É uma grande conselheira e apesar de assumir sua aura "nerd", é uma mulher bonita, simples e interessante, mas que não gosta de chamar a atenção. Embora goste de ser reconhecida por seus méritos, que são muitos. Possui dois empregos, sendo que um deles envolve um de seus hobbies favoritos. Cursa o último ano de Ciências Políticas na Universidade de Tokyo, tem 21 anos.

**Sakai Jakotsu:** Irmão mais novo de Bankotsu, tem 18 anos e está no primeiro ano de Dança, de novo, pois trancara o curso por uns meses para poder viajar pelo exterior. É bem-humorado, atraente, simpático e um ótimo amigo, além de um pouco hiperativo. Gosta de rapazes, e é bem resolvido com isso. Seu sonho é participar de um musical, e viver de sua arte. Além de dançar, faz academia com o irmão e tem uma certa cisma com alimentação saudável.

**Yoshida Shippou:** Calouro no curso de Medicina da Universidade de Tokyo, tem 18 anos e é bem responsável para a sua idade. Mora sozinho e procura ocultar os fatos de sua infância; é de Tokyo e quer se especializar em oncologia, principalmente na área de pesquisas contra o câncer, por motivos pessoais. Trabalha como uma espécie de assistente no consultório de medicina natural do avô.

**Shimizu ****Kirara**: Tem 18 anos, é uma moça simples, bonita e tranqüila, além de simpática. Não é de falar muito, prefere agir, revelando uma personalidade decidida. Está começando no curso de Medicina da Universidade de Tokyo, é observadora e tem raciocínio rápido; é de Tokyo, mesmo, e trabalha em um pet-shop desde o colegial. Seu sonho é clinicar como uma ótima cardiologista.

**Wada Houjo:** Brincalhão, preocupado com os amigos e prestativo, muitas vezes acaba sendo aquele que ajuda os outros com seus problemas. Está no penúltimo ano de Biologia da Universidade de Tokyo, e quer se especializar em Botânica. Tem 20 anos e geralmente esconde seus sentimentos, prefere ouvir a ser ouvido; apesar de seu temperamento expansivo, o rapaz é um mistério. Sua família é de classe média alta, e possui um emprego no qual se diverte muito. Melhores amigos: Kohaku e Kouga.

**Sasaki ****Abi:** Ardilosa, confiante, atraente e esperta. Abi sabe ser uma grande amiga, mas também uma grande inimiga; é temida e admirada, e sabe descobrir e manter contatos como ninguém. É comunicativa e adora uma intriga, e seu porte altivo mascara o seu maior desejo, além dos bons traços de sua personalidade. Cursa o último ano de Relações Internacionais na Universidade de Tokyo, seus melhores amigos são Kanna, Midoriko e Bankotsu. Sua família possui recursos, mas acredita que o poder não está no dinheiro - mas sim nas informações, e como podem ser utilizadas; trabalha no banco do pai, no setor de negócios exteriores. Tem 20 anos.


	2. Capítulo 1: O Começo de Tudo

_Disclaimer: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha, os direitos do mangá/anime são de Rumiko Takahashi!!!!_

_Música de inspiração do capítulo:_

_Um Amor, Um Lugar – Fernanda Abreu e Herbert Vianna._

_**C**__**APÍTULO 1 – O COMEÇO DE TUDO**_

- Kagome, Kikyou! Estou saindo, se vocês quiserem carona se apressem, Abi estará aqui em poucos minutos!!!! – ouvia-se um berro pela casa.

- Calma Midoriko, precisa gritar desse jeito???? - reclamava sua prima mais nova, Kagome.

- Hunf, eu nem sei porque você se incomodam com essa calourada. É uma perda de tempo. – dizia Kikyou, séria, conciliando sua pasta de documentos em um braço e a pasta com o notebook no outro, além de tentar se equilibrar em seus saltos recém-comprados.

- Isso se chama _so-cia-li-zar_, querida irmã, coisa que você vem fazendo cada vez menos. – Midoriko chamava a atenção da irmã mais nova.

- Eu preciso me preocupar com o meu futuro, algum problema nisso? – Kikyou se defendia. – "Não é possível que ninguém me entenda aqui dentro!!"

- Muito certo isso, mas acho que para uma estagiária você está se tornando uma _workaholic_ demasiadamente cedo.

- Midoriko, deixa a Kikyou, é o que ela gosta de fazer. E além do mais, ela conhece os próprios limites, não é, prima? – Kagome sorriu para a moça.

Kikyou apenas sorriu. Ali, Kagome sempre tomava seu partido, era sua prima, mas na verdade eram como irmãs. Andavam juntas desde crianças, todas criadas nos domínios do templo Higurashi, propriedade da família há séculos.

Ouve-se uma buzina no pátio externo, em frente à casa principal. A família Higurashi vivia como um clã em uma parte relativamente afastada do prédio principal do terreno, o templo xintoísta que era local de reuniões, passeios, cursos e outros. Midoriko se apressa para pegar a bolsa e grita para o lado de fora:

- Estamos indo, Abi, segure as pontas aí!!!!! Vamos minna, eu ainda tenho que voltar para cá no fim da tarde para trabalhar!!!

Kagome apanhou a bolsa e ajudou Kikyou com suas coisas, para que andassem mais rápido. Chegaram ao carro conversível vermelho-vinho, onde uma figura imponente, de cabelos soltos ao vento e óculos escuros as esperava. Abi deu um meio-sorriso ao ver as outras duas meninas Higurashi, e se surpreendeu ao ver Kikyou pronta para o trabalho:

- Não me diga que sua irmã não vai comparecer à calourada que nós organizamos, Midoriko!!!! – disse Abi, indignada.

- Pois é, disse a ela para não perder a última calourada que organizamos, mas ela insiste que fará falta nas empresas Taishou. Isso porque até Sesshoumaru disse que apareceria sem falta na calourada.

- E Inu-Yasha também. – Abi deu um sorriso malicioso. – Vai deixar seu namorado livre desse jeito, Kikyou? Pode aparecer alguém no caminho dele. – Virou-se lentamente para Kagome. – Tudo bem com você, Kagome-chan?

Kagome deu um pulo, surpresa. Deu um sorriso meio sem-graça para Abi e concordou com a cabeça. A moça acelerou com tudo, deixou Kikyou em frente ao prédio da matriz das empresas Taishou; antes de entrar, a moça virou para as outras e disse:

- Cuidem de Inu-Yasha para mim, principalmente você, Midoriko, já que provavelmente Kagome estará acompanhada e Inu-Yasha com certeza não vai querer segurar vela. E me contem tudo depois.

- Tchau, Kikyou, não morra de tanto stress! – riu Midoriko.

- Seu namorado estará em boas mãos – disse Abi – não é Kagome-chan? – A morena sorria divertidamente. Sabia que estava deixando Kagome envergonhada, mas essa era a principal diversão de Sasaki Abi. Deixar bem claro para os outros que ela sempre sabia de tudo, e que por isso mesmo, era bom que tivessem boas relações com ela.

- Podemos ir, por favor? Houjo-kun deve estar me esperando, disse que voltaria mais cedo para organizar as coisas dele na república. – disse Kagome, como forma de defesa. – "Eu já tenho um namorado, o que a Abi está pensando???"

- Vamos lá!!!! Algo me diz que essa calourada será inesquecível!!!! – dizia Midoriko.

"E como..." – pensava uma ardilosa Abi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela estava ali parada, emocionada com o fato de estar ali, na Universidade de Tokyo, ela havia conseguido!!!! Depois de tanto esforço e privações, ela estava ali. Sentiu uma lágrima rolando pela bochecha direita, e deu um sorriso bem aberto, sincero.

- Bonito, não é mesmo? – foi abordada por uma moça que não aparentava ser mais velha que ela, principalmente pelo fato dela usar o cabelo ruivo e brilhante em duas maria-chiquinhas. – Muito prazer, sou Yamaguchi Ayame, e você?

- Hayashi Rin. – ela retribuiu o cumprimento reverenciando a moça educadamente. – Você também é nova por aqui?

- Sim, estou inscrita no curso de Dança, estou empolgada para que as aulas comecem logo. – sorriu a garota.

- Eu também estou inscrita no curso de Dança! Sala 125? Período da tarde? – Rin tinha esperanças de enturmar-se logo, apesar de ser um pouco tímida.

- Sim, puxa, seremos colegas de turma! Espero que possamos ser amigas, você parece ser de fora daqui, não é?

- É tão óbvio assim? - riu a garota.

- Bem, você em jeito de quem não conhece a cidade. Sei disso porque estou na mesma condição que você, não sou daqui.

As duas continuaram conversando e resolveram andar, verificar se conseguiram vagas em um dos dormitórios femininos do campus; de fato, ambas conseguiram, no mesmo bloco, mas em quartos diferentes.

- Poxa, por pouco, hein, Rin? Quando será que poderemos visitar os nossos quartos? Estou cansada de ficar carregando essas malas!

Rin reparou na bagagem de Ayame, e sugeriu que seguisse seus passos e deixasse suas coisas no guarda-volumes do prédio de entrada, a secretaria estaria encaminhando alguém para as visitas dentro de meia hora. As garotas se foram, conversando sem parar. Começava aí uma grande amizade?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mas que merda de trânsito!!!! – resmungava Inu-Yasha, revoltado. – Isso é sua culpa, Miroku!!!!

- Eu? Poxa Inu-Yasha, se eu soubesse que você ficaria me enchendo assim, não viesse me ajudar! Inventasse uma desculpa quando te liguei!

- Para depois você ficar falando que sou um amigo desnaturado e coisas desse tipo? Não, obrigado!!!! Cansei de você me pintar como o amigo mal-encarado para as garotas da faculdade!

- Que culpa tenho se elas não resistem a mim? – Miroku deu um sorriso maroto e apoiou a cabeça nas duas mãos, tombando-a para trás no banco, e fazendo uma cara de sonhador.

Sesshoumaru resolveu interferir:

- Escutem, meu humor já está péssimo com esse trânsito, com o fato de nos atrasar para resgatar você, Miroku, daquela lanchonete; então as madames podem ficar quietas?

- Qual é, Sesshoumaru, você também? – resmungou Miroku.

- Feh! Se fosse por Sesshoumaru você ainda estaria na lanchonete apanhando da nova garçonete e de todos os outros funcionários, por assediar a moça desde o primeiro dia que ela apareceu por lá. Ou no pior dos casos, estaria preso. – ironizou Inu-Yasha.

- Hum, nesse caso, ou poderia contratar a Kikyou como minha advogada, não é, Inu-Yasha? - provocou Miroku.

- Depende de quão jovem você quer morrer, Miyamoto Miroku. – Inu-Yasha virou-se no banco da frente para encarar o amigo; sabia que ele estava brincando, mas não podia deixar que seu orgulho fosse ferido.

Sesshoumaru riu:

- E desde quando você se importa? Hoje, quando fui acordá-lo bem cedo, quem estava suspirando o nome de outra durante o sono? – Sesshoumaru frisou bem o "outra".

Miroku ficou pasmo. Inu-Yasha era imbecil de deixar tão na cara?

- Meu, nem brinca com isso? E se fosse a Kikyou te acordando? – o moreno endireitou-se no banco.

- Não me fale isso, estaria perdido. Ainda mais porque era o nome da prima dela.

Nisso, a conversa é interrompida pelo toque do celular de Sesshoumaru. O mais velho dos três se ajeita para colocar o aparelho no viva-voz, logo após sua saudação um timbre feminino atinge os ouvidos dos passageiros do carro:

- E aí Sesshy-kun, tá demorando demais, cadê você?

- Caramba, Midoriko, já disse para você parar de me chamar assim, pow. Não estamos mais no colegial, muito pelo contrário, estamos para nos formar na faculdade.

Inu-Yasha e Miroku tentavam segurar o riso a qualquer custo, de seus lugares. Isso não passou despercebido, mas Sesshoumaru teria sua chance de vingança.

- Ei, não precisa se estressar, estão quase todos aqui, o Haku-kun que pediu para telefonar. Só faltam você e Bankotsu, a Kanna já está usando os dons de relações-públicas dela com os calouros, você precisava ver os meninos babando por ela.

Ao ver a feição de Miroku mudando para um misto de "abestalhado" com "ecchi", ao se lembrar da figura de Uchida Kanna, Sesshoumaru afirmou:

- Não preciso, tenho um exemplo vivo aqui no banco de trás do meu carro.

- Ah é? Se for Inu-Yasha, diga que Kikyou pediu que eu ficasse de olho nele!!!

- Recado entendido, Midoriko!!! – intrometeu-se Inu-Yasha – A propósito, ela está por aí?

- Não, ela foi para a empresa de vocês trabalhar, ela não falou?

- Feh, ela havia comentado, mas pensei que mudaria de idéia, visto que o velho nos liberou para o dia de hoje. Que pena! Alguém conhecido, da minha turma, por aí?

- Kagome e os irmãos Takeda, que acabaram de chegar. Ela e Sango estão fazendo um escândalo aqui, matando as saudades com abraços.

- Diga à Sangozinha que mando um abraço também! – intrometeu-se Miroku.

- Certo! Te esperamos Sesshoumaru! Ja ne!

- Ja ne!

Sesshoumaru continuou de olho no trânsito, Inu-Yasha suspirou e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Miroku, que entendeu. A ausência de Kikyou só pioraria as coisas, pelo menos assim pensava o mais novo dos Taishou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ah, ah...assim, Bankotsu! Mais forte!

- Ah...eu ainda tenho uma calourada para ir, mulher...se você não estivesse tão provocante hoje...ah! – o rapaz gemia, movimentando-se sobre a moça estendida em sua mesa de trabalho.

- Mais, mais! – ela implorava pelo alívio que ela sabia que ele poderia lhe proporcionar tão bem.

O rapaz acelera o ritmo de seus movimentos, pressionando mais o corpo da moça sobre a mesa, fazendo com que ela entrelaçasse suas pernas na cintura dele, fortemente. Em poucos minutos, ela atingia seu êxtase, apertando o membro dele entre suas pernas, o que fez com que ele chegasse ao clímax logo em seguida.

Ambos arfavam, ele levantou-se, foi ao banheiro se recompor, enquanto ela tomava ar e aproveitava para se ajeitar. Sakai Bankotsu era isso, pura perdição. Ela era a gerente de marketing da empresa do pai dele, a fabricante e distribuidora do melhor sake produzido no Japão. Ele, o herdeiro de tudo; infelizmente, o que era casual ficou sério para ela, e ela resolveu abrir o jogo com ele de uma vez por todas.

Assim que ele voltou, passou a expor a situação – e seus sentimentos – a ele; ele não parecia surpreso, mas sim um pouco decepcionado:

- Lamento, Keiko, mas vou dizer o que você deve saber muito bem. Não estou apaixonado por você. Aliás, faz muito tempo desde a última vez que me apaixonei por alguém. Desde o início deixei clara qual a nossa relação. Disso você não pode reclamar, né?

Keiko prendeu a respiração, esperava por algo assim, mas ver acontecendo era pior; sentia-se usada, mas fora por seu próprio consentimento, pela sedução daquele homem. Baixou os olhos para não encará-lo, sentiu as lágrimas chegando, levantou-se e saiu da presença dele, quieta.

Nisso, o toque do celular do rapaz quebrou o silêncio. Suspirou ao ver quem era.

- Moshi moshi! O quê você quer, tampinha? Já vai me atazanar a vida? – ele riu, irônico.

- Oras, cale a boca, Bankotsu, onde você está? – Midoriko respondeu à altura. Não era segredo a picuinha entre eles, viviam se desafiando em acordo mútuo, e não ficavam um dia sem se irritarem um com o outro.

- Saindo da empresa. Logo estarei aí. Pode segurar as pontas sem mim, Higurashi? – ele riu.

- Posso muito mais que isso, seu grosso. Se quiser deixar seu traseiro por aí, nem se incomode em vir para cá me "atazanar", como você sempre coloca tão bem.

- Anda pensando muito nisso, não?

- Nas suas infantilidades? Nem pensar, tenho mais o que fazer.

- Não, Higurashi. Falava do meu traseiro. Pensando muito nisso, ahn? – provocou ele, rindo alto, ao perceber que ela desligara o telefone na cara dele.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Incrível como o dia está propício para essa calourada, Kagome-chan!!! – dizia Sango, com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

Kagome apenas sorriu, gostava de ver a disposição e bom-humor da amiga, que, em circunstâncias normais, sempre se manifestavam. No entanto, sabia que Sango andava meio preocupada.

- Sabe, Kagome-chan, estou preocupada com Kohaku. Desde que terminou com a Shiori, se afunda cada vez mais no trabalho. Certo que ele gostava muito dela, e ela pisou feio na bola, mas já era para a fossa ter passado, não?

- Sei lá, Sango-chan. Essas coisas são complicadas. Pelo menos ele anda saindo com os amigos, não? Houjo-kun sempre o chama para sair que eu sei!

- Ele e Kouga vêm sendo ótimos com Kohaku. Seu namorado é muito legal, Kagome. Ih, aí vêm eles!

O grupo de três rapazes se aproximava, eram inseparáveis em suas aventuras pelo campus – e fora dele – Wada Houjo, namorado de Kagome; Takeda Kohaku, irmão de Sango, e Nakayama Kouga. Vinham todos com cervejas na mão e rindo bastante.

- Mas não trouxeram uma cerveja para nós? – reclamou Sango.

- Hum, o cara que está distribuindo as bebidas, um tal de Kimura, ficou sabendo da sua fama de super acrobata e quer que você vá fazer uma performance particular para ele! – zoava Kouga.

- Kouga...mais respeito com a minha irmã – alertou Kohaku – ou senão vai sofrer o mesmo destino do rapaz das bebidas.

- Que você fez, Kohaku? – Sango ficou em alerta.

- Nada, mas podemos dizer que ele esfriou bem os ânimos dele...ninguém fala assim da minha aneue... nem o ex –namorado dela! – Kohaku encarava Kouga.

Os três ficaram conversando amenidades, enquanto Kagome e Houjo conversavam, abraçados. Ele comentava:

- O neto de um amigo de meu pai estará ingressando na universidade esse ano, espero encontrá-lo logo para apresentá-lo a vocês, e fazer com que ele se enturme. É sempre melhor quando alguém pode nos guiar, não é, Ka-chan? – ele dava um suave beijo na bochecha dela.

- Sim, claro. Pode contar comigo também, Houjo-kun. Ano passado passei por isso também, sorte que tinha a Midoriko e os amigos dela para ajudar a mim e à Kikyou. Certo que tudo é feito para minimizar a violência e quaisquer problemas, mas sempre alguém passa dos limites.

- Pois é. Como bons veteranos, devemos receber bem os calouros, ajudá-los, e não criar situações de constrangimento. Achei muito legal a campanha de conscientização que a turma da sua prima colocou.

- Sim, e caso haja algo errado, denúncias podem ser feitas a qualquer um dos responsáveis pela calourada! Ei, qual o nome do rapaz que você vai receber?

- Yoshida Shippou, parece que ele é novo no curso de Medicina.

- Muito bem. Espero que os novatos desse ano sejam legais. É tão bom estar como veterana, esse ano, dá até um certo orgulho! – riu a moça.

Nisso, passa um rapaz correndo com toalhas na mão, e uma garota loira com uma bolsa de água quente. Há uma turma aglomerada em frente ao estande de bebidas, e um rapaz está sendo atendido por ali. A loira afasta a todos e pede para que um dos homens a ajude. Logo o rapaz sai carregado, rumo ao hospital universitário, com uma bolsa de água quente enrolada em uma toalha, presa a suas partes baixas. A garota cutuca o ombro de Kohaku:

- Ei, ele disse que foi você quem fez aquilo com ele. Ele podia morrer com hipotermia ou choque térmico, você sabia, não? – ela dizia, séria.

- Hum, pensasse nisso antes de ofender minha irmã. E quem é você?

- Shimizu Kirara, caloura da Medicina. Vi aquele rapaz daquele jeito e tive que ajudar. Você realmente quis vê-lo sofrer. Não se faz isso nem com o pior dos inimigos.

- Como disse, ele desrespeitou minha irmã. Tinha que aprender a respeitar melhor as mulheres. Vocês não são objeto de ninguém, e ele não parecia entender isso. Resolvi ajudá-lo.

Ela se surpreendeu, arregalou os bonitos olhos castanhos, não esperava uma resposta daquelas. Ele agira mal, mas não fora de má-fé. "Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo." – pensava. Mas logo foi interrompida:

- A propósito, eu sabia que logo alguém o ajudaria, afinal, ele estava no estande de bebidas. Não ia ficar muito tempo preso daquele jeito. E foi o que aconteceu, você foi bem rápida, ahn?

- Obrigada. – ela enrubesceu suavemente.

Nisso, Kouga e Sango faziam gestos por trás de Kirara, para que Kohaku se apresentasse a ela e continuasse com o papo. Ele não era muito dado a conhecer pessoas, mas poderia ser essa uma boa oportunidade. Resolveu arriscar.

- Espero não ter causado má impressão. Sou Takeda Kohaku, prazer.

Eles se cumprimentaram com reverências. A garota sorriu, Sango comemorou e Kouga levantou o polegar em aprovação. Kohaku deu um riso envergonhado. Kirara voltou a puxar conversa.

- Foi uma impressão curiosa. Afinal, quem teria escrúpulos de amarrar um sujeito em uma cadeira, com um saco de gelo razoavelmente grande a cobrir suas partes íntimas? Isso foi muito surreal.

Kohaku deu um meio sorriso e deu uma piscadinha que, além de se dirigir à Kirara, era também destinada a sua irmã gêmea, Sango, a qual o fitava, surpresa. Ninguém mexia com os irmãos Takeda e saía impune.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakudoushi recolhia o estande do clube de kendô da universidade, do qual ele participava com louvor, e foi ajudar seus colegas com o som para a festa no campus. Ele deixaria a universidade ao final daquele ano, então resolvera aproveitar ao máximo enquanto podia, a despeito da sua natureza racional. Comprometera-se a pedir uma folga no emprego para ajudar com a calourada, e com a ajuda de Abi, fora mais fácil ainda conseguir o dia livre.

Agora estava ali, com seus amigos e mais um bando de gente que não conhecia direito, fora os inúmeros colegas e conhecidos, para confraternizar. Bankotsu havia chegado e estava cuidando do fornecimento de bebidas. Midoriko punha ordem na bagunça, advertindo a todos para não exagerarem; Kanna, Kagura e Abi cuidavam da música, e de reunir as pessoas, além de ajudá-las a se localizar pelo campus. Era engraçado ver Kagura se esforçando para ser simpática. Ele nem tentava. Acreditava que era melhor ficar na sua que causar a impressão errada.

Ajudou com as caixas de som e a aparelhagem eletrônica; logo Sesshoumaru, recém-chegado, veio acudí-lo:

- Por que a demora, Sesshoumaru?

- Ah, depois lhe conto...aquele Miyamoto, se não fosse tão bom no emprego, eu o teria matado. Alguma novidade? Perdi algo importante?

- Hum, só o Kimura do terceiro ano de Engenharia que foi para o hospital. O encontraram amarrado com um saco de gelo... a esfriar outro tipo de saco, entende? – riu Hakudoushi.

Sesshoumaru ficou atônito, e em seguida riu. Logo se recompôs:

- Mas ele estava bem? Isso pode causar problemas com o reitor, o responsável deve ser punido, ao menos advertido por nós.

- O Takeda Kohaku assumiu a culpa, parece que o Kimura pegou pesado em brincar sobre o segundo emprego da Sango, lá no seu estabelecimento. – Hakudoushi alfinetou.

- Hunf, nesse caso, vamos dar um aviso ao Kohaku, mas ele fez bem. A Sango é a melhor lá dentro. E não merece ser ofendida. Meu negócio é um lugar de respeito!

- Tudo bem, o Kimura saiu vivo e sem seqüelas, a Kanna e eu já falamos com ele e o Kohaku. Tudo em ordem.

- Muito bem, então. Alguma gatinha por aí? – sorriso malicioso do mais velho dos Taishou.

- Muitas, mas a Kagura estava te procurando. Acho que ela está a fim de você. Vai encarar?

- Ainda não sei. Veremos. Ainda tenho coisas a preservar.

Ishida Hakudoushi encarou o amigo, eles se olharam de modo cúmplice. Aquela festa no campus prometia, assim como aquele começo de ano.


	3. Capítulo 2: Calourada e Revelações

_Disclaimer: Os direitos autorais e personagens de Inu-Yasha, mangá e anime,_ _pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi! _

_Agradecimentos: _

_- __Lah-chan, que bom que vc gostou, espero que continue apreciando a história! _

_- __Jeh-chan, o casal principal dessa fic será Sesshy e Rin sim, adoro os dois! Mas isso não quer dizer que as coisas vão acontecer no rush...portanto, se eles não ficarem juntos de supetão, não me mate! Também quis desenvolver alguns personagens a mais que geralmente não têm nenhuma (ou pouca) participação na maioria das fics. Espero que vc e os outros leitores curtam._

_- __E queenrj, valeu pelos comentários e pelo apoio, nessa e na minha outra fic, da Era Feudal. _

_Boa leitura a todos!_

_Música de inspiração do capítulo:_

_- Watch Out, Alex Gaudino._

_**CAPÍTULO 2 - CALOURADA E REVELAÇÕES**_

Rin estava no seu novo dormitório, não era muito grande, mas acomodava bem duas pessoas, o número que era permitido em cada pequeno apartamento. Cada uma tinha uma cama que, ela pôde perceber, possuía um colchão confortável. Havia um banheiro, uma sala comum e os quartos em si, separados por portas de correr; além disso, uma pequena área de serviço, com um tanque embutido à parede. Pelo que observara, aquele apartamento ainda não havia sido ocupado por ninguém, pos não haviam vestígios de ocupação prévia do mesmo.

Ela ainda não sabia quem era sua colega de quarto, nem quando ela chegaria, mesmo assim tomou a liberdade de escolher um dos quartos e ir arrumando suas coisas da maneira que desejava, naquele que seria o seu espaço pessoal dali em diante.

"Espero que ela não se incomode, acho que não, afinal os dois quartos são idênticos. E a sala comum nós poderemos ajeitar juntas, entrar em um acordo em relação a ela." – pensava a jovem, entusiasmada.

A música que vinha do gramado principal da universidade ecoava pelo campus, e Rin, à medida que ia arrumando as coisas nas gavetas do armário e escrivaninha, ia balançando o corpo no ritmo da música, quase irresistível. Se bem que para ela, quase toda música era irresistível.

"Menos as vulgares, é claro." – ela pensava. Rin dançava desde criança, e como apreciadora dessa atividade, sabia que como forma de expressão corporal, a dança poderia agir como uma armadilha. A linha entre o gracioso, sensual, e o vulgar e ridículo era tênue, muito tênue. E ela sempre se esforçou muito para formar uma disciplina que a ajudasse a nunca atravessar essa linha, ao longo dos anos.

Terminou de arrumar a roupa de cama, olhou para o relógio e resolveu tomar uma ducha, afinal, chegara de viagem e fora direto para a universidade, um banho cairia muito bem agora. Enfiou-se embaixo do chuveiro e aproveitou a música que atingia seus ouvidos para cantar e dançar enquanto tomava banho. Saiu enrolada na toalha e, nesse instante, ouviu alguém batendo na porta do pequeno apartamento; assustou-se, e resolveu espiar pelo olho mágico. Pôde distinguir a figura de Ayame do lado de fora.

- Puxa, que susto que você me deu! – sorriu Rin, ao abrir a porta para Ayame, que entrou logo para não comprometer a imagem da outra. A moça não parecia nada feliz:

- Hunf, tomara que a minha colega de quarto desenvolva esse medo em relação a mim! Que mulher intragável, argh! Mais folgada impossível!

- Nossa, o que ela fez? Pelo visto foi sério...

- Bem, eu cheguei e ela já estava lá, arrumando as coisas dela; até aí tudo bem, afinal ela chegou primeiro e não tem diferença entre os quartos. Fui me acomodar também, e ao longo da conversa percebi que vou ter que tomar cuidado, senão ela vai deixar todas as tarefas de limpeza, compras e essas coisas para cima de mim!

- É, mas você pode sugerir uma lista de tarefas para cada uma, com uma escala e um rodízio de tarefas por mês, que acha? – Rin penteava os longos cabelos castanho-escuros, e tentava escolher uma roupa para se vestir.

- Hum, parece uma boa idéia – disse a ruiva – e acho que será bom definir um horário limite para banhos, também. Eu fiquei pensando que não conseguiria ficar pronta a tempo, já que ela entrou primeiro no banheiro e o monopolizou geral!

- Fica calma, Ayame...vocês entram em acordo com o tempo, você vai ver...

- Ei, você ainda não sabe o que vestir? – Ayame entrou no quarto, até aí estava sentada no pequeno sofá da sala comum – Deixa que eu te ajudo, qual o seu estilo?

- Ah, nunca pensei nisso...eu gosto de roupas confortáveis!

- Isso é essencial para quem dança – Ayame comentou, com a cabeça enfiada no armário de Rin – mas definir um estilo próprio é crucial, também.

- E isso é possível, Ayame? – riu a morena – Hoje em dia tudo mundo se copia ou segue um padrão preestabelecido. Ou senão, reformulam a moda do século retrasado e apresentam como nova.

- Ah, sim...mas é bom que algo diga quem você é, ou quem quer ser, pelo menos é o que penso. Por isso criei meu próprio estilo...que mostra o que eu quero, quando eu quero, para quem esteja em volta.

Rin observou bem a garota; ela vestia uma saia de pregas curta preta, com estampas de caligrafia em branco, sapatilhas pretas, quase cobertas pelas polainas em xadrez preto e branco, que iam até os joelhos. Usava uma blusa branca básica, de mangas curtas, sem decote, de algodão, que não mostrava a barriga mas delineava bem as formas da moça. O cabelo ruivo, comprido e cacheado estava semi-úmido e solto. No pulso direito, Ayame levava um elástico de cabelo preto com um detalhe em strass; usava brincos de argola dourados e pequenos, um anel dourado no dedão esquerdo e tinha um piercing transversal na orelha direita. Como maquiagem, lápis preto delineando os grandes olhos verdes, e gloss.

- Você lembra uma bonequinha, Ayame. – comentou Rin – Sem ofensas!

- Tudo bem, - disse Ayame, retirando do armário uma saia azul clara com rendinhas na barra e uma regata branca – eu gosto de fazer o gênero lolita. Eu sempre surpreendo os outros com isso...e também, acho que me sempre me vesti assim. Me sinto bem, confortável e sem neuras.

Rin arregalou os olhos ao ver que ela era confiante, parecia ser daquelas pessoas determinadas, seguras de si. Sim, seria bom ter uma amiga como Ayame.

- Pronto, pode se vestir. Separei a maquiagem também. Se apresse, por que estou doida para conhecer mais gente...quem sabe até dar uma paquerada? – Ayame piscou para Rin, que apenas sorriu.

- Pena que não somos colegas de quarto – disse a morena, por fim – seria muito divertido, não acha?

- Pelo menos você aparenta ser mais organizada e responsável que a Kaguya, com certeza! Eu acho que ainda vou ter muuuuito trabalho com ela.

- Só espero não me decepcionar com minha colega de quarto, como você. Seria uma situação realmente desagradável.

- É, Rin, a esperança é a última que morre, não é mesmo?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, na festa, Inu-Yasha e Miroku haviam se reunido aos amigos, estavam todos bebendo e conversando, descontraídos. Inu-Yasha não tirava os olhos de Kagome, e isso estava começando a incomodar o seu amigo:

- Meu, seja mais discreto. Ainda bem que a Kagome e o Houjo estão distraídos conversando com o Kohaku e a menina nova, a Kirara, senão pegaria muito mal para você, Inu-Yasha. – alertava Miroku, depois de tomar um gole de sua cerveja.

Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos:

- Olha quem fala, o senhor-discrição-em-pessoa-na-hora-de-paquerar! Não sou eu quem está há um tempo vigiando a Sango e o Kouga enquanto eles dançam. Qual é a sua com ela, afinal? – Inu-Yasha também sorvia um gole de cerveja.

Miroku pensou um pouco, franzindo a testa e mudando a posição das pernas:

- Bem, ela é minha amiga, eu quero o bem dela, a estimo, e também... – observava a moça a dançar, envolvida no ritmo da música – acho ela muito, mas muito gostosa. Não dá para evitar, admirar aquela obra de arte.

- Sei! E desde quando você se preocupa com o que acontece entre ela e Kouga?

- Quando eles se separaram no ano passado, ele volta e meia vinha importuná-la para que os dois ficassem de vez em quando. Pelo que a Sango me contou, não rolou mais nada depois do término deles, mas mesmo assim, resolvi ficar de olho nele. Afinal, ele não desgruda dela, já reparou?

- Miroku, os dois fazem o mesmo curso, foi assim que se conheceram. Como se não bastasse, eles trabalham no mesmo programa de condicionamento físico lá no templo Higurashi. Não dá para simplesmente cortarem relações. Pelo menos o namoro deles acabou de forma pacífica, sem barracos ou mágoas. – Inu-Yasha suspirou.

- Hum, verdade. E você, quando vai resolver esse seu dilema? Demorou, hein?

- Você sabe que não é assim. Eu pisei na bola com a Kagome. Até hoje acho que foi uma pegadinha do destino para cima de mim.

- Relaxa, cara, você tem que pesar as coisas...ver se você gosta mesmo da Kikyou como esperava...e a posição da Ka-chan nessa história também.

- A posição dela...é aquela ali, abraçada à cintura de Houjo, enquanto eu fico aqui olhando para ela.

Miroku deu uma risada irônica:

- Pois é, cara, pelo visto esse é nosso dia de apenas observar – olhava para Sango – e de cuidar de quem prezamos.

- Quem é você e o que fez com meu amigo! – Inu-Yasha deu um passo a frente, colocando a mão sobre a testa de Miroku – Saia desse corpo que não lhe pertence!

Miroku riu, afastando a mão do amigo. Na parte do gramado que servia como pista de dança, uma morena com rabo-de-cavalo fazia um sinal para ele, convidando-o para dançar, visto que sua companhia anterior estava ausente. Miroku encarou o amigo, pedindo permissão com os olhos. Inu-Yasha fez uma cara de enfado:

- Vai lá logo, antes que o Kouga resolva voltar – ele deu um "pedala" na parte de trás da cabeça do amigo – e boa sorte ao proteger a nossa amiga!

A resposta de Miroku foi mostrar o dedo do meio para Inu-Yasha, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, antes de se dirigir até Sango. O mais novo dos Taishou resolveu se aproximar dos outros, a tempo de ouvir Houjo se despedindo da namorada, pois era hora dele buscar uma pessoa que aparentemente, estaria ingressando na universidade. Viu quando trocaram um discreto selinho, e esperou o momento certo para se manifestar.

Nisso, Kagome foi sentar-se no banco mais próximo, estava gostando da calourada, embora lamentasse um pouco a falta de liberdade que tinha; ela gostava de Houjo, mas o rapaz sempre a prendia um pouco, mesmo sem querer. Observou Sango e Miroku, que dançavam animadamente, Kouga estava conversando com um outro rapaz, Kohaku estava no celular, e Kirara estava pagando um trote com o pessoal da Medicina; de repente, tudo pareceu tão distante, e ela tão solitária...até que sentiu uma presença ao seu lado, no banco. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-lo, estendendo uma lata de cerveja para ela, com um bonito sorriso:

- Oi, Kagome-chan! Aceita minha companhia?

- Ah, oi, Inu-Yasha! Mas é claro!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não muito longe dali, um grupo de amigos conversava e ria muito, estavam todos sentados sobre o grande tablado que geralmente era usado para os discursos ou solenidades feitas na Universidade de Tokyo. Daquele ponto, podiam observar o movimento todo, para evitar ou acabar com uma possível baderna. Um deles levantava um copo de_ sake_ que ele mesmo levara, para um brinde com o seleto grupo de veteranos do qual fazia parte:

- Então, meus caros, ao nosso último ano de graduação, para que seja repleto de sucesso e boas surpresas, principalmente no aspecto pervertido do assunto. – Bankotsu sorria maliciosamente, enquanto todos erguiam seus copos.

- Mais ainda, Bankotsu-kun? – riu Kanna - Quer atingir algum recorde ou algo do gênero?

- Bankotsu quer provar que é o maior garanhão de todo Japão – riu Hakudoushi – ou senão, que nunca terá chances de sofrer de impotência no futuro. Hehehehe.

- Bah, como você agüentou namorar esse aí por tanto tempo, Abi? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, curioso.

- Ahn... – começou a moça – eu e Bankotsu-kun nos conhecemos desde crianças, ele não era assim não. Nem durante o um ano e meio que estivemos juntos no colegial. Ele me respeitava bastante, até.

- E olhe que Abi era uma das garotas mais cobiçadas da turma – ressaltou Kanna – pelo que sabemos, Bankotsu nunca a traiu enquanto estiveram juntos.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou uma incrédula Midoriko. – Eu não ponho nem o dedinho da minha mão no fogo por esse daí.

- Afff, Midoriko, eu te amo também – desdenhou Bankotsu – mas é verdade sim, eu nunca traí a Abi-chan. E nessa época, não era como sou agora.

Midoriko reparou no olhar do rapaz nessa hora; era sério, rancoroso. Observou quando o rapaz ajeitou a camisa que havia tirado sobre o ombro, e se levantou, anunciando que ia ao banheiro. Depois de ter certeza que ele não ouviria a conversa, resolveu comentar:

- Meninos – dirigiu-se a Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi – vocês sabem o motivo do Bankotsu ter se tornado essa máquina automática de sexo ambulante?

Depois de todos caírem na risada, Sesshoumaru, que antes conversava atentamente com Kagura, respondeu:

- Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas sim quando. Ele começou com isso no final do ano retrasado, pouco depois do namoro dele com aquela garota terminar...qual mesmo o nome dela, Abi?

- Tsubaki. – respondeu prontamente a moça.

- Você sabe direitinho o que aconteceu, não é, Abi? – questionou Hakudoushi, enquanto abraçava Kanna pelos ombros, visto que a garota estava quase dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. Foi esta quem se manifestou:

- Ela sabe sim, mas nunca abriu a boca. Sabem como é o grande oráculo Sasaki Abi, né?

- Como vocês podem dizer isso com tanta certeza? – Abi retrucava, tentando ganhar tempo.

- Você sempre sabe de tudo, em relação a todos. Bankotsu foi seu namorado e é seu amigo de infância. Meio óbvio, não Abi? – cutucou Midoriko. – Ande logo com a história, daqui a pouco tenho que ir...

- OK...mas isso fica aqui entre nós. Modo pacto on. – ela disse, séria. – Considero o Bankotsu-kun pra caramba e não quero prejudicá-lo com isso.

Todos fizeram o "sinal secreto" do grupo, aproveitando que Kagura havia saído para pegar algo para ela e Sesshoumaru comerem. Midoriko não queria admitir, mas estava muito curiosa para saber o que transformou Bankotsu em um ser mais desprezível do que ele já era, anteriormente. Voltou sua atenção para Abi, e à medida que o relato prosseguia, seu queixo ia caindo mais e mais. Ao final, não sabia o que pensar. Ou melhor, não queria pensar, ou acabaria tomando partido de Bankotsu. Olhou para o relógio:

- Bem, gente, eu vou indo...tenho que pegar o ônibus para o templo Higurashi, sabe-se lá quando essa joça vai passar, não é? – sorriu.

- Aqui, leve meu carro, mas procure devolvê-lo para mim amanhã, na hora do almoço, pode ser? – Abi jogou as chaves do automóvel para a amiga.

Quando Midoriko ia se pronunciar, uma voz atropelou sua fala:

- Mas quem já vai? – virou-se para encarar o tórax desnudo de Bankotsu bem na sua frente, e lutou para não ruborizar.

- Eu. – a mais velha do trio Higurashi disse, seca. – Preciso trabalhar ainda hoje. As aulas de kenjutsu não podem ser dadas por qualquer um. E eu ainda sou a responsável por elas lá no templo.

- Por falar nisso, temos que marcar aquele treino, hein, Midoriko! – lembrou Sesshoumaru. – Depois combinamos.

- Certo, Sesshy-kun...tchau para todos...e sobre seu carro, Abi, como você irá trabalhar amanhã?

- Ah, isso? – a moça sorriu – O Hakudoushi vai me buscar amanhã para o trabalho, não vai, Haku-kun?

Ele encarou o sorriso da amiga e concordou, brincando:

- Fazer o quê, né? Não custa nada quebrar um galho para a Abi, ela já quebrou vários dos meus...

Midoriko concordou, se despediu de todos, e ia saindo, quando Bankotsu a segurou pelo pulso:

- Vai pela sombra, Higurashi. Sucesso em mostrar o quão boa você é com uma espada na mão. – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Sucesso para você também, em tentar mostrar o valor dessa sua espada, se é que há realmente algum. – com isso, foi embora, deixando um Bankotsu perplexo, sendo zoado pelos outros membros do grupo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mas que droga, Gatenmaru, você por acaso sabe fazer alguma coisa direito? – um rapaz estressado saía do elevador com um arquivo de papéis nas mãos. – Você por acaso esqueceu o que é uma cópia autenticada? Santa ignorância! Eu preciso disso já, para encaminhar para o departamento jurídico. Esqueça, eu mesmo faço isso.

O celular foi desligado com violência, e ele caminhou pelos corredores do departamento administrativo, cumprimentando algumas pessoas pelo caminho. Atravessou o departamento jurídico a procura de uma sala em especial, na qual entrou sem bater:

- Kikyou, tem como você saber se eu posso passar no cartório desse distrito mesmo, ou se tem que ser no cartório geral, lá no centro da cidade, para fazer a porcaria da cópia autenticada desse contrato? Ainda tem tempo?

A Higurashi, recuperando-se do susto que levara, apenas encarou o rapaz que desabara na poltrona diante da sua, do outro lado da mesa. "Por que raios ele tem que fazer isso toda vez, Kami-sama?"

- Bem, Naraku, você poderia ter ligado no meu ramal, da sua mesa, ou ao menos ter batido na minha porta antes de vir até aqui me perguntar isso. – a moça revidou.

Ootsuka Naraku deu o seu característico sorrisinho cínico, para depois debruçar-se levemente na mesa de Kikyou, olhando fixamente para ela:

- Vamos, Kikyou. Seja boazinha e me ajude a ser o funcionário mais aplicado daqui. Sabe que terá sua recompensa com isso, não sabe?

- Naraku, isso é errado! Você sabe muito bem que o contrato com essa empresa da China deve ser organizado pelo Sesshoumaru e o Inu-Yasha! O pai deles os incumbiu de realizar esse trabalho! Ninguém mais! – Kikyou segurava-se para não levantar a voz.

- Eu não me importo, quero provar ao velho Taishou que consigo ser melhor e mais eficiente que os filhinhos dele. Que aliás, ironicamente, nem estão nesse escritório hoje! Por causa de uma calourada idiota! – ele levantou-se de repente, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

Kikyou o observava, apreensiva. Desde que entrara nas empresas Taishou como estagiária, pôde perceber que Ootsuka Naraku era ambicioso; mas mais que isso, ele nutria uma certa inveja em relação aos irmãos Taishou. Era algo quase obsessivo, que a moça não conseguia compreender, por mais que usasse o seu bom senso.

- Você não pode. – disse ela, com a voz fria e calma. – Por mais que tente impressionar Inu-Taishou-sama, não pode contra aqueles dois.

- Ah é? – ele sorria e a olhava perigosamente. – Posso saber o motivo dessa sua afirmação, srta. Higurashi?

- Eles são os filhos dele. Ele os criou e pelo que sei, cuidou para que sempre tivessem educação e senso de responsabilidade. Procurou ajudá-los a desenvolver suas aptidões para negócios. Eles tiveram o melhor professor, que também é o maior exemplo. – ela bebeu um gole de água.

- Oh, e acha que isso é o suficiente? Eu tenho força de vontade, ambição e capacidade. Estou cansado de camelar tanto e nunca ser reconhecido. Logo você saberá do que estou falando, Kikyou.

- Então faça algo por você mesmo, Naraku, e pare de tentar estragar as oportunidades que são dadas a eles.

Naraku olhava a moça seriamente, para depois soltar uma sinistra gargalhada, enquanto dava a volta por trás da cadeira dela:

- Kukukukukuku...você não sabe de nada mesmo, não é, Higurashi? Depois de um ano, enquanto ainda estiver sentada aqui nesse cubículo onde você e sua papelada mal cabem, sem a atenção e reconhecimento de ninguém, quero ver qual a sua opinião. Se bem que até lá já terei conseguido o que almejo, e talvez o que você pensa...não interesse nem para mim. – ele falou essa última frase em um meio sussurro, na orelha da garota.

- Afaste-se de mim! – ela praticamente pulou da cadeira. – Eu vou contar tudo para Inu-Yasha!

Ele agarrou os braços dela e a prensou contra si, fazendo com que os olhos dela não tirassem seu foco dos dele. Falou pausadamente:

- Você não irá fazer isso, pelo seu próprio bem. Ou acha que Inu-Yasha aceitará o fato de que já me ajudou antes? Hein? Pense bem Kikyou. Você _não_ quer fazer isso.

Ela quase não respirava, tamanha a tensão pela qual passava. Afastou-se dele, estava enjoada.

- Tudo bem, Ootsuka. Agora vá embora, me deixe em paz. Por favor.

- Boa menina. Recomponha-se e trate de verificar em que cartório devo ir. – ele ia saindo quando se voltou para ela novamente. – E faça isso rápido.

Depois que ele saiu, Kikyou sentou-se na beirada de sua mesa, buscou o telefone com as mãos; estava de olhos fechados, respirando fundo. Abriu sua agenda de contatos e enquanto discava o número do cartório, procurava se acalmar. No entanto, só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

"Você vai me pagar, Ootsuka Naraku! Não perde por esperar!"


	4. Capítulo 3: Novas Revelações

_Disclaimer: Os direitos autorais, personagens e outras marcas registradas de Inu-Yasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi!!!!_

_-__Agradecimento geral:__ fico feliz por gostarem dessa fic, em um universo alternativo é mais fácil viajar...mas não é por isso que os personagens vão perder algumas características básicas...como o Sesshoumaru, por exemplo. Ele está tranqüilo até agora pois só interagiu com amigos e conhecidos cordiais...e não teve nenhuma situação de maior gravidade...mas não se iludam! E sobre Bankotsu...acreditem, ele tem seus motivos p/ ser como é!!! Naraku ainda nos reservará algumas surpresas...é acompanhar a fic p/ ver! Ah, desculpem-me pela demora em postar, mas minha vida anda mt complicada no momento...mt coisa p/ fazer!!!_

_Bjs e boa leitura a tds!!!_

_Música de inspiração do capítulo:_

_-__Us, da banda She Wants Revenge._

_**CAPÍTULO 3 – NOVAS REVELAÇÕES**_

Kagura esperava os camarões ficarem prontos, para que ela e Sesshoumaru pudessem petiscar em paz; uma calourada permite certos graus de aproximação, mas a presença em massa da turma dele não dava a ela as chances de que precisava para seduzi-lo como queria. Havia pedido a ajuda da irmã mais velha, Kanna, mas ela apenas negara; não queria ter parte no sofrimento da irmã mais nova quando Sesshoumaru a trocasse por outra...ou simplesmente a deixasse de molho, na reserva, para usufruir dela quando quisesse.

A verdade é que, desde que conhecera Taishou Sesshoumaru, ele tinha uma aura de beleza, seriedade e mistério que a intrigava; ele freqüentava o loft da família Uchida juntamente com os outros amigos de Kanna, e com o passar do tempo, percebeu que ele era uma pessoa que prezava as boas amizades, sendo prestativo e confiável. Ao comparar o comportamento do rapaz em um ambiente comum, estando só ou com desconhecidos, e sua conduta em momentos como as horas passadas em sua casa, ela havia percebido uma grande diferença ali.

Sempre tivera vontade de saber mais sobre ele, desvendar o mistério dos olhos cor-de mel, praticamente dourados, emoldurados pelos óculos de armação metálica (N/A: sim, na minha fic o Sesshy usa óculos!!!), que lhe traziam mais charme e masculinidade. Os cabelos negros, compridos até quase a altura da cintura, ora estavam soltos ou presos, mas uma vez ouvira ele comentando com Bankotsu que preferia usar os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, acentuando a moldura da franja sobre seu rosto.

Kagura suspirou. "Tão lindo, gostoso, inteligente, e inatingível...será que a Kanna tem razão, afinal? Estou apenas me iludindo em imaginar que poderia chamar a atenção de um homem como esse?"

Ela retirou um estojo de pó compacto da bolsa que carregava, deu uma olhada no espelho; era uma bonita moça, vestia-se bem, por que não ficaria à altura de um Taishou? Kanna havia respondido isso também. Kagura era de boa família, mas seu comportamento não era dos melhores, ela simplesmente não conseguia deixar de ser o centro das atenções. Talvez pelo fato de ter sido a filha caçula, mimada pelos pais e pelo primo favorito, Naraku.

"Se Naraku-kun não fosse meu primo, eu já tinha tirado uma casquinha...como aquele garotinho metido ficou bonito...hihihihi...ah, Kagura, pára com isso..."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando levou um leve empurrão no balcão da lanchonete; virou-se decidida a acabar com a raça do infeliz que a havia empurrado:

- Mas que falta de educação! Por acaso... – teve a boca silenciada pela forte mão do rapaz á sua frente.

- Shhhh...quietinha, Srta. Confusão. Você é a Uchida Kagura, né? Pode deixar que foi um acidente. Eu não ia querer causar com alguém como você.

- Ora, tire essa mão de cima de mim! Como se atreve! – ela deu um tapa na mão do rapaz que lhe sorria. – Eu conheço você, para lhe dar esse tipo de intimidade?

O moreno a sua frente sorriu, com dentes perfeitos e um quê irônico:

- Bem, sou o instrutor de seu primo Naraku na academia, de Bankotsu também...e já vi você por lá, algumas vezes.

A moça arregalou os olhos, para depois estreitá-los em um ar desconfiado e um pouco superior:

- Você andou me perseguindo com os olhos? Olha que isso pode ser considerado assédio, eu posso até te processar. – deu um risinho sarcástico.

- Bem, pelo que sei, não há lei que nos proíba de apreciar a vista de vez em quando. – ele devolveu sedutoramente, olhando fixamente para ela enquanto bebia um gole de água da garrafa que trazia consigo.

Kagura o admirou por um momento. Ele tinha um belo corpo, cabelos compridos, negros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. A faixa em sua testa dava a ele um jeito de bad boy. Então ela se recordou dele, mas não conseguia lembrar do seu nome.

- Bem, por enquanto, sr...? – ela inquiriu o rapaz.

- Kouga. Nakayama Kouga, Uchida-san. Não tem como não saber quem é você.

Ela sorriu e pensou: "De certa forma, com esse corpo e esses olhos azuis, você também não passaria despercebido...uh, ele tem jeito de ser selvagem...pára Kagura, você tem que focar no Sesshoumaru!"

- Muito bem, Nakayama-san. Vejo que você é bem atrevidinho. Cuidado com essa sua língua, por não sucumbir por ela. Todo cuidado é pouco, sabia?

- Hum, obrigado por me esclarecer, mas sou um homem que gosta de correr alguns riscos. – ele foi se aproximando dela vagarosamente – E um pouco de atrevimento pode ser a chave para algo...muito bom...acontecer...

Kagura perdeu a noção de espaço e tempo ao vê-lo ali, diante de si, perigosamente perto. O perfume dele era almiscarado, bem diferente da colônia sóbria e suave de Sesshoumaru, mas o aroma era igualmente agradável, apenas reforçava a crueza da imagem masculina de Kouga. Kagura sentiu-se fraquejar, ao reparar que estava prendendo sua respiração. Uma voz interrompeu o momento:

- Seus camarões para viagem, senhorita, tenha um bom apetite! – desejou o atendente de forma cortês.

- Arigatou...bem, Kouga-san – ela se dirigiu ao moreno - adeus, até um dia quem sabe! – ela pegou um par de hashi e deixou o rapaz admirando-a enquanto saía:

- Não está muito distante esse dia, Uchida Kagura...pode acreditar... – ele sorriu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hahahahaha, Inu-Yasha, realmente essa história foi muito engraçada! Lembra da cara do Miroku? – ria Kagome.

- Hehehehehe, eu lembro sim, mas a sua cara depois, quando eu a joguei na piscina lá de casa, foi pior! – Inu-Yasha provocava a garota.

- Que nada! Eu revidei muito bem te puxando para a água depois! Nem vem que não tem!

- Pois é...eu peguei um baita resfriado depois...se eu tivesse ido direto para o chuveiro quente ao invés de ficar te esperando... – ele suspirou.

- Esperou porque quis – Kagome ruborizou – poderia ter usado algum banheiro dentro da casa, e não da sauna, como eu fiz.

- Eu não ia deixar você sozinha ali...havia muita gente na festa da piscina, e se alguém resolvesse se aproveitar de você? Eu ficaria muito mal, sabia?

"Se você soubesse, Inu-Yasha, que eu pensei que você poderia se "aproveitar" de mim ali...e que "alegre" como eu estava, poderia ter consentido...mas isso você nunca vai saber..." – pensou Kagome.

Um silêncio pesado se abateu sobre os dois; estavam ambos se lembrando do que acontecera há um pouco mais de um ano atrás...

**_- FLASHBACK –_**

- Isso não foi justo, Kagome! Eu estava distraído! – Inu-Yasha dizia, indignado com a amiga.

- Hahahahaha...bem-feito para você, Inu-Yasha, quis dar uma de engraçadinho e nisso, o feitiço se voltou contra o feiticeiro...hahahaha... – ela ria, estava zonza, havia bebido um pouco a mais na festa que o irmão de Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru, havia organizado na piscina da casa deles.

O caçula dos Taishou havia abusado da benevolência de seus amigos, aproveitara que Miroku estava também "alegre" para incitá-lo a passar a mão em uma sóbria Sango, que furiosa, desferiu um tapa – o qual fora ouvido em alto e bom som – no rosto do Miyamoto. Com a força do golpe, ele escorregara e caíra com tudo na piscina.

Isso foi motivo de riso, o jovem parecia confuso ao voltar á tona, para aparentar tontura em seguida; Sango, apesar de tudo, ficou preocupada e pulou na água para resgatar o amigo pervertido - o qual simplesmente ficou esfregando sua bochecha na dela depois, a deixando morta de vergonha, ainda mais porque na época, ela estava começando a se interessar por seu colega de curso e veterano, Kouga.

Com a confusão, Kagome olhava apreensiva para o que acontecia na piscina, não percebendo o amigo que se aproximava silenciosamente; quando percebeu, estava na água também, desnorteada e com vontade de revidar o ato.

Ao perceber que Inu-Yasha fora o culpado, até porque ele não fazia questão de esconder isso, ela se aproximou dele fazendo charminho, sem demonstrar raiva, mas sim uma certa mágoa. Inu-Yasha estranhou a atitude manhosa de Kagome, mas talvez fosse essa a personalidade dela quando sob o efeito do álcool...quem diria...

Então, quando menos esperava, ela o agarrou pelo tornozelo e o puxou para a água, o que causou muito riso por parte dos espectadores da festa, especialmente Sesshoumaru, seus amigos, e sua namorada desde o final do primeiro ano de faculdade, Sara.

Assim, os dois saíram em busca de toalhas, e se dirigiram para a casa da sauna, onde haveriam chuveiros e toalhas limpas e secas; Sango e Miroku não foram junto, pois resolveram jogar "Marco Polo" na piscina. Havia apenas um chuveiro, e Inu-Yasha decidiu ser cavalheiro:

- Pode ir, Kagome, eu vou me secando por aqui.

- Tem certeza, você está tremendo de frio.

- Você também. E nada mais justo do que você se banhar primeiro, eu a joguei na piscina antes!

- Verdade. Francamente, Inu-Yasha, não esperava essa atitude infantil da sua parte. – ela provocou, em tom sério.

Nisso, ela se despia, uma divisória japonesa típica, de papel revestido e madeira, separava os dois; a ducha já havia sido ligada, e o vapor começava a aquecer o local. Uma lanterna no estilo da Sengoku Jidai lançava uma meia-luz que criava um clima interessante, e ele podia ver a sombra dela refletida no papel; não pôde evitar reparar nas curvas da moça que se banhava, no modo em que ela deslizava as mãos pelo próprio corpo. Engoliu em seco e disse:

- Pode ser, mas eu sou capaz de atitudes bem adultas, se você quiser, Kagome.

Ela ficou surpresa, não com a frase dele, mas com o tom com o qual ela fora proferida. Sentiu uma certa tensão no ar, podia ver ele tirando a camiseta pelo reflexo da sombra, ele era tão bonito...ela podia cair em tentação com alguém assim. Na verdade, já caíra nessa armadilha que lhe era, mais uma vez apresentada. Mas tinha que ser forte, havia os sentimentos de outra pessoa em jogo.

- Assim espero, Inu-Yasha, que você tome atitudes mais maduras daqui para a frente. Não seja egoísta...não machuque mais ninguém... – ela falava em um genuíno tom de mágoa.

- Kagome, eu não sabia...quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que eu não sabia... – ele se aproximava da divisória, como se pudesse chegar mais perto dela, fazê-la compreender o que ele sentia.

- Tudo bem, essa história acabou. – Ela desligou o chuveiro – Pode tomar sua ducha, você deve estar congelando.

Quando ela saiu, enrolada no roupão, secando os cabelos com uma toalha, ele esperava por ela; Inu-Yasha estava sem camisa, as calças ensopadas, o cabelo negro e comprido já estava sem o excesso de água. Ele a segurou pelo pulso, suavemente, e a abraçou. Ela hesitou em corresponder, mas o fez. Era tão bom sentir o calor dele de novo...

- Eu não te esqueci, Kagome. Foi tudo um grande mal-entendido. Me perdoe.

- Eu...já te perdoei, Inu-Yasha...somos amigos...mas agora você está com Kikyou, e ela gosta muito de você, está empolgada...eu não vou tirar isso dela...

- Mas e nós, Kagome? E o que aconteceu nessas férias? - ele parecia desolado.

- Teremos que esquecer isso, Inu-Yasha. Eu... – ela se segurava para não chorar – eu já esqueci.

- Você está brincando, não é? Você não pode ter me esquecido assim...

- Por que não? Assim como você ficou com Kikyou na calourada, eu não posso conhecer alguém interessante também? – ela começou a se sentir mal.

- Não é isso...mas...Kagome... – ele estava desnorteado, confuso, chateado.

- Pois então, vamos ser amigos, vai ser melhor assim. Agora vá tomar banho, antes que se resfrie. – ela o empurrou até o chuveiro.

- Tudo bem, mas...eu...eu posso? – ele levou a mão até o rosto dela, acariciando-o.

- Eu acho melhor n... – mas antes que pudesse responder, foi surpreendida pelos lábios do rapaz. Ele estava beijando a ponta de seu nariz, coisa que fizera durante o tempo que passaram juntos no acampamento, antes da confusão toda. Logo em seguida, ele se afastou:

- Tem umas roupas na bancada para você. São da Sara, ela disse que você pode usar, sem problemas.

Ela se vestiu, enquanto ele tomava seu banho. Sabia que aquela fora uma despedida. Ainda podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro quando saiu pela porta, para retornar à àrea da piscina.

**_- FIM DO FLASHBACK –_**

Kagome suspirou, Inu-Yasha abaixou a cabeça. Aquela história ainda mexia com ambos...

"Foi naquela noite que conheci o Houjo-kun" – pensou Kagome – "e um mês e meio depois, estávamos namorando...duas semanas depois de Kikyou e Inu-Yasha assumirem seu namoro para as duas famílias, Taishou e Higurashi..."

Inu-Yasha ia falar algo, quando foi interrompido pela chegada de Houjo; este vinha acompanhado de um jovem ruivo, de cabelos compridos, que passavam um pouco dos ombros, presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo. Foi logo apresentando o rapaz:

-_Minna_, este é Yoshida Shippou, calouro da Medicina... estou encarregado de ciceroniá-lo por aqui...Shippou, esta é Higurashi Kagome, minha namorada, e este é Taishou Inu-Yasha, grande amigo nosso!

Shippou deu um passo a frente, fez uma reverência aos novos conhecidos e se pronunciou:

- É um prazer conhecê-los. Houjo-senpai me falou muito bem de vocês, espero que possamos ser todos amigos.

- Com certeza, Shippou! – disse Kagome – Sente-se conosco, seja bem-vindo à Universidade de Tokyo! Se precisar de ajuda para algo, pode contar com a gente, não é, Inu-Yasha?

- Absolutamente. – respondeu o rapaz – Mas me diga, Shippou, de onde você é?

Shippou começou a falar, um pouco sem-graça, mas depois que Houjo chegou com uma latinha de cerveja e a conversa se estabilizou, o rapaz ficou mais à vontade diante de seus três espectadores, sendo que dois deles evitavam se olhar diretamente nos olhos, propositadamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru ria casualmente das falas de seus amigos, estava relaxado, devido ao ambiente, à companhia e ao álcool também, embora não estivesse bêbado; ele agora desfrutava de um pequeno lanche composto por camarões temperados e empanados à moda japonesa, e bebia_ sake_ - acompanhado de Kagura. Ela era uma bela moça, se não fosse pelo seu comportamento espivetado e encrenqueiro, ele já teria dado uma chance a ela...suspeitava que, fosse lá o que ela sentia por ele, acabaria quando ela resolvesse o mistério, ou seja, visse como ele era em sua essência.

"Eu poderia ter algo sem compromisso com ela...mas é bem provável que ela não conseguiria se conter e espalharia para meio mundo o que fizemos...nesse ponto, não dá para confiar muito na Kagura...e ela trabalha em um jornal!" – pensou o Taishou.

Riu internamente de seu pensamento, e olhava discretamente para o perfil de Kagura; estatura mediana, cintura esguia, um belo colo, cabelos escuros presos em um coque – marca registrada dela, juntamente com os acessórios e motivos de penas de aves raras. Ela usava uma calça cor de vinho, com um par de scarpin de bico fino na cor "gelo", e uma blusa de tecido mole, que deixava seus ombros á mostra, de forma elegante. Como acessórios, um bracelete em prata envelhecida e apenas um brinco, o qual consistia em uma grande pena vermelha com algumas nuances de preto e branco.

Sesshoumaru resolveu seguir os conselhos de seus amigos, Hakudoushi e Bankotsu, e relaxar um pouco, "deixar rolar", como disseram; fechou os olhos por um instante e quando os abriu, viu Kagura brincando com a extremidade de uma mecha dos cabelos compridos dele. Ficou surpreso com a atitude dela, que olhou para ele de modo maroto:

- Você se incomoda se eu mexer no seu cabelo? É tão macio, brilhante. A vontade de tocar é irresistível. – ela olhou firme para ele na parte final da frase.

"Essa é a Kagura da qual eu sempre ouvi falar, mas nunca tive chance de ver com meus próprios olhos." – ele continuou sério, mas pouco a pouco deu um perigoso sorriso de lado.

- Eu entendi perfeitamente o que você quis dizer com isso – Sesshoumaru disse, bem baixinho, próximo da moça. – e não sei se seria bom para você.

- O que, tocar seu cabelo? – ela se fez de desentendida.

- Não...tocar em mim...não apenas no cabelo. – ele deixou a lateral de seu corpo alinhado ao tronco dela, deixando seus ombros se encostarem; Kagura sentiu um arrepio descer pela sua espinha, e ele pôde sentir isso vindo dela.

- Mas...p – por quê? – ela perguntou.

Ele apenas sorriu, e foi chegando perto do ouvido dela. Ela sentiu os lábios dele próximos do lóbulo de sua orelha, a respiração dele calma, lenta.

- Por causa dela. – ele falou calma e gravamente, fazendo Kagura abrir os olhos e olhar para onde ele havia se voltado. Ficou profundamente aborrecida ao ver a figura de Sara, a ex-namorada de Sesshoumaru, se aproximando deles. Ela não havia saído da universidade?

- Sesshy-kun! Como vai? – Sara acenou para os dois – Espero não estar atrapalhando.

- Não está atrapalhando nada, não é, Kagura? – Sesshoumaru encarou Kagura.

A referida moça ficou embasbacada, não podia acreditar nisso! Sara havia ido embora há quase um ano, quando fora fazer intercâmbio com uma universidade nos Estados Unidos; quando ela havia voltado?

"Agora entendo o que a Kanna queria me dizer! A Abi provavelmente ficou sabendo e deve ter contado para ela, ou algo assim! Como sou idiota! Como ele é idiota! Não é justo!" – pensava Kagura, quase explodindo de raiva por dentro.

- Pois é... – Kagura tentava reprimir a raiva, mas não era muito boa nisso - ...fique á vontade, eu já estou saindo, sei quando estou sobrando... – disse de forma irônica, para constranger a outra moça.

- Kagura... – começou Sesshoumaru.

- Tudo bem, _Sesshy_ – disse, sarcasticamente – você tem coisas a acertar e atualizar com ela, afinal ela _ficou quase um ano _ fora do país, e sumiu nos últimos quatro meses e meio, não é?

Kagura estava perdendo a luta contra a raiva; Kanna percebeu isso e tirou a irmã de lá, pedindo desculpas a Sara e Sesshoumaru. Hakudoushi se adiantou, indo ao encontro das irmãs Uchida:

- Posso ajudar com algo, Kanna-chan? – o rapaz disse, preocupado.

- Arigatou, Haku-kun, mas essa tem que ser uma conversa de mulher para mulher, entre irmãs... de qualquer forma eu agradeço... – ela apertou a mão de Hakudoushi carinhosamente, e ele acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo para a amiga.

Hakudoushi ficou observando Kanna e Kagura se afastando para conversar; por sua vez, ele era observado por Sesshoumaru e Sara. A moça iniciou o diálogo:

- Ele continua protegendo a Kanna, não é? – ela sorriu.

- Sempre. Já avisei a ele mais de mil vezes que a Kanna já sabe se cuidar sozinha, não é mais o nosso primeiro ano de faculdade.

- Mas o fato se repetiu no começo do ano passado, no meu bota-fora. – Sara olhou de esguelha para o ex-namorado – Você está muito bem, Sesshoumaru.

- Igualmente em relação a você, Sara. Mas não é com elogios que você vai me explicar o seu sumiço de quase cinco meses, e o fato de terminar o nosso namoro por telefone, pura e simplesmente. Você desligou antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, e não atendeu às minhas ligações. Pelo menos leu os e-mails? – ele perguntou, irônico, com frieza no olhar, e uma agressividade velada.

- Sim, eu li, mas não tive coragem de responder. Me perdoe, um dos motivos da minha volta para cá foi para pedir o seu perdão... – a voz dela estava repleta de remorso.

- Eu achava que era melhor que isso para você, Sara. Pensei em viajar até os Estados Unidos tirar tudo a limpo, mas vi que não valia a pena. _Você_ não vale a pena, Sara. – ele falava, sem alterar a voz, apenas o tom sério mais acentuado.

- Sesshy, eu... – ela abaixou a cabeça – nós ficamos separados por muito tempo; eu pensei que podia agüentar um ano...senti tantas saudades...ainda mais depois do que aconteceu depois da minha festa de bota-fora...

- A festa da piscina...eu queria esquecer esse dia – ele disse, passando a mão sobre o rosto – eu pensei que era sério, nós dois.

- Mas era, Sesshy, era! Eu fui fraca, admito! Eu queria que você tomasse alguma atitude...estávamos tão distantes! Eu tinha um parceiro de projetos, ele é japonês mas mora na América desde criança...nós nos tornamos amigos...depois confidentes, e... – ela colocou a mão sobre os olhos, para conter o choro.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado com a coluna reta, a postura altiva, séria, impenetrável. Sabia o que Sara ia dizer. Ele não queria, mas seu espírito só ficaria sossegado se fizesse o que seu instinto pedia. Ela continuou a falar:

- Nós acabamos nos envolvendo...era algo platônico no início, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem, e eu não achei que algo realmente ia acontecer, mas houve uma festa de fraternidade, organizada por uma colegas minhas, e eu e ele nos beijamos...eu sabia que era errado, mas não consegui parar. – ela fez uma pausa.

Vendo que Sesshoumaru não se pronunciava, ela voltou ao relato:

- No dia seguinte eu estava cheia de culpa, foi quando liguei terminando, não achei justo com você, estava morta de vergonha e por isso não entrei mais em contato. Com o tempo, você não se manifestou mais, então concluí que você tinha seguido em frente...

- Mas esse tempo todo! Por causa de um maldito beijo! – ele levantou um pouco a voz.

- Ahn...não foi só isso – ela desviou o olhar do dele, envergonhada – eu passei a pensar nele, a querê-lo para mim. Boa parte do sumiço foi por isso, precisava pôr a cabeça no lugar. Precisava de um tempo.

- E conseguiu? Por acaso pensa que as coisas serão como antes? – a fala dele era fria e agressiva, quase sarcástica.

- As coisas não são mais como antes. Sesshy, eu...estou noiva do Mukotsu-kun.

Ele prendeu a respiração. O mundo parou. O que ela havia dito? O que ela havia feito?

- Primeiro, é Sesshoumaru para você. Depois, você teve coragem de me fazer de palhaço esse tempo todo?

- Mas eu te deixei livre! – ela já chorava, sem se importar se os dois estavam sendo vistos ou não.

- Você me deixou na incerteza, Sara! Devia ter sido honesta e digna o suficiente ao menos para justificar o término do namoro, eu fiquei muito tempo me sentindo culpado! Pensei que a havia magoado de algum modo! E você ficando noiva de outro!

- Eu , eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Não interessa, eu nao me importo mais. Você se mostrou indigna da minha confiança, da minha amizade, do meu...amor – ele falou a palavra com certo asco – foi muito bom isso tudo ter acontecido, eu poderia ter persistido em um grande erro.

- Erro? – ela conseguiu proferir, entre as lágrimas.

- Sim. O erro de continuar gostando de você, de estar com você. Muito obrigado, Sara. Ficarei mais grato ainda...se você nunca mais cruzar o meu caminho de novo. – ele disse, sério, pronto para sair dali.

- Isso não vai ser problema – ela disse antes que ele se afastasse – também vim para a minha festa de noivado, para comemorar com minha família, e depois voltarei para os Estados Unidos. Vou terminar a faculdade lá, e então casar com Mukotsu-kun.

- Muito bem. Seja feliz. Agora, com sua licença, já perdi muito do meu tempo aqui. – e com isso, Sesshoumaru saiu dali, a postura ereta, altiva.

- Sesshy – kun... – Sara ainda suspirou, chorando, mas era tarde demais.

O rapaz já estava longe, e caminhava sempre com o rosto para a frente, sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um pouco longe dali, dois jovens se esbaldavam no gramado, dançando animadamente. A garota puxou uma garrafa d´água de um dos vários bolsos de sua calça cargo cáqui, e levou-a à boca para beber, nisso alguém esbarrou nela, e ela acabou molhando um pouco a sua blusa branca, colada ao corpo, na qual se lia a frase _"Look, But Don´t__Touch"_em rosa-choque.

O jovem ao seu lado, nessa hora, não pôde conter seu olhar, e observou primeiramente as gotas de água que ainda escorriam pelo queixo dela, viajando pela curva do pescoço e descendo para o colo feminino, para então deslizarem entre os seios dela. Ali, ele pôde ver onde a água deixou a blusa dela transparente. Uma área pequena, que nem ficou tão molhada assim, um pouco acima do seio direito dela.

"Buda, que eu estou fazendo?" – ele pensou, atordoado.

- Miroku? Miroku? – ela o chamava.

Não obtendo resposta ou sinal de vida da parte dele, ela chamou novamente, dessa vez reparando para onde ele dirigia o olhar:

- MIYAMOTO MIROKU! Acorda! – Sango chacoalhou o rapaz pelos ombros.

- Ah, desculpa, Sango...eu...fiquei distraído...

- Sei! Miroku, seu safado! – ela ruborizou, e desviou o rosto para que ele não percebesse.

- Ah, Sangozinha,_ gomen_! Mas eu sou homem, procure entender..._onegai_... – ele tentava fazer com que seu olhar encontrasse o dela, mas ela o evitava.

- Hunf, eu sou sua amiga, você deveria me respeitar mais!

- E eu não respeito? Sinceramente, Sango, se eu não a respeitasse, já teria feito algo do qual eu com certeza não me orgulharia muito, mas teria feito sem nem pensar muito...

- O quê? – ela virou-se para ele e descruzou os braços, que até então estavam bloqueando a vista de seu torso.

- Eu teria...bem, sabe como é... – ele tentava desconversar, tinha receio de mostrar o seu lado mais atrevido para ela.

- Fala logo Miroku! Antes que eu perca a paciência! – ela se colocou bem à frente dele, com uma postura desafiadora.

"Ai ai, lá vai...ela não vai mais querer falar comigo...mas tenho que mostrar a ela que confio nela...afinal, ela me conta tudo..." – ele pensava.

- Bem, Sangozinha, não quero que você me veja com outros olhos depois disso, ou fique achando que eu sou um pervertido e...ei, que foi? – ele parou quando percebeu que a garota abaixara a cabeça, rindo.

- Hihihihihihihihi...desculpa, Miroku-kun, mas é que...hihihihihihi...eu já acho que você é um pervertido...todo mundo acha...hihihihihihihi...

- Poxa vida! Como anda a minha reputação! Sango, eu não consigo de deixar de reparar em garotas.

- Isso eu sei! Você está sempre de olho em alguém! – ela riu.

- Sim, mas existem níveis de observação...tem garotas que eu apenas admiro, seja pela beleza, atitude, postura, jeito, atributos físicos...mas...

- Hum. – nisso, a atenção de Sango era toda dele. E ela mesma não sabia o motivo disso.

- Também tem aquelas que eu desejo. Seja algo platônico, que apenas a minha imaginação sacia, sem maiores aproximações, ou algo mais direto.

- Como assim, Miroku? – ela ainda estava tentando ver onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.

- Hehehehe... – ele coçou a nuca, embaraçado - ...bem, tem garotas que eu preciso tocar, sentir, saber como é, entende?

- Miyamoto-sama constrangido? Essa é boa! Pode falar, é por isso que volta e meia você está atrás de alguma garota?

- Hai. – ele disse, sério – Eu gosto de sentir a textura da pele, o gosto da boca, o cheiro do cabelo. Não descanso até descobrir o que quero saber, ou até me tocar que ao invés de paquerar, estou perseguindo a garota.

- Nossa, Miroku- kun! Por isso você se deu mal várias vezes?

- Sim. Tenho vergonha de falar sobre isso. Ainda mais com uma mulher. Você é a primeira garota com quem converso sobre isso.

Sango sorriu. No fundo, ficara feliz por ele se abrir com ela. Claro que ele sempre falara das paqueras, flertes ou casos que ele arranjava, mas nunca Miroku fora tão sincero com ela. De fato, valia a pena ser a confidente dele.

- Pense nisso como uma forma de retorno. – ela disse – Você sempre me escutou, quando me abri sobre Kouga ou qualquer outro...você pode confiar em mim, Miroku.

- Arigatou, Sangozinha! – ele sorriu largamente. – E desculpe...por ficar te olhando...

- Tudo bem, eu deveria ficar lisonjeada, não é? Mas acho que pelo fato de fazer Educação Física e ainda por cima, pelo meu emprego lá no bar, sempre sinto o olhar dos homens sobre mim como uma ameaça. É raro me sentir bem.

- Verdade? Mas não se sinta mal, é que você é muito bonita! – ele segurou a mão dela, levemente.

- Pode ser...- ela começou a ruborizar – mas sempre vejo olhares de cobiça, luxúria, ao invés de admiração. Esses, vejo mais quando estou dançando.

- Quer dizer que você nunca reparou? – ele parecia surpreso.

- Como assim, reparar no quê? – ela ficou alerta.

- Er, esquece, Sango, eu vou comprar outra água para você, OK?

- Não desconverse, nem fuja, Miroku! Sou eu, Sango, sua amiga! Oieeee... – ela fazia trejeitos na frente dele, que riu.

- Certo, você merece saber, mas me surpreende ter conhecimento que você nunca reparou no modo como eu olho para você.

Um estalo aconteceu na mente de Sango; então era isso! De fato, algumas vezes ela notou Miroku a observando, mas não fez conta, afinal eram colegas, depois, amigos. E pela camaradagem dos dois, nunca pensou que ele pudesse "vê-la" de algum modo; sabia que ela a achava bonita, mas até aí, isso não dizia muita coisa.

- E como você olha para mim, Miroku? – ela se aproximou dele, sem segundas intenções.

- Eu admiro você. Sua beleza, graça, sua força, seu sorriso. Por isso digo que a respeito; e...com todo respeito, Sango, você, você é... – ele estava parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelho.

- Fala, Miroku-kun... – ela apertou levemente a mão dele, se aproximando mais.

"O que pode deixá-lo tão constrangido? Nunca vi o Miroku assim!" – pensava Sango, curiosa.

- Você tem um corpaço, pronto, falei, você é gostosa e sabe que a maioria dos homens te vê assim...mas eu vejo beleza, perfeição, eu vejo o conjunto todo, você é linda por dentro e por fora, e é por isso que eu respeito você, porque não consigo, não posso, vê-la apenas como um corpo bonito, seria ridículo, idiota, seria...um crime... – ele olhava nos olhos dela, vermelho da cabeça aos pés.

"Eu nunca falei assim com uma garota, fosse paquera ou não...que deu em mim, Buda? Que é isso?" – pensava o rapaz.

- Miroku...eu... – a Takeda estava sem palavras, então resolveu agir.

Envergonhada, Sango envolveu os ombros do amigo com seus braços, e pouco a pouco, sentiu que ele ia abraçando a sua cintura desnuda, já que a blusa que ela usava era relativamente curta, deixando a barriga e parte das costas de fora.

Ele sentiu a proximidade dela, e decidiu envolver a cintura dela. Pôde sentir a maciez da pele dela, a graciosidade da curva da cintura, e sentiu-se bem; não cobiçava sua amiga, gostava muito dela para isso. E sentiu que ela poderia compreendê-lo.

Afastaram-se e sorriram um para o outro. Ele quebrou o gelo:

- Que tal aquela água? Estou com sede!

- Claro! Mas só se a gente puder pegar um aperitivo também... – ela fez cara de manha.

- O que você não pede com essa cara que eu não faço com gosto, Takeda Sango? – ele riu.

Eles foram andando em silêncio em direção à lanchonete, ele estava aliviado e ela estava feliz, muito feliz. Sango cutucou o braço do rapaz que lhe sorriu, e pôde apenas dizer:

- Miroku-kun...muito obrigada...


	5. Capítulo 4 : Encrencas e Soluções

_Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha (mangá e anime), seus personagens e direitos são de Rumiko Takahashi!_

_Agradecimentos: Lah-chan e queenrj (ei, qdo vc vai continuar sua história?), obrigada pelos comentários, e pela atenção. Bjs!_

_E agora, o capítulo que estavam tds esperando...boa leitura!_

_Música de inspiração do capítulo:_

_Natural Blues, Moby._

_**CAPÍTULO 4 – ENCRENCAS E SOLUÇÕES**_

- Rin!! Isso aqui tá demais!! Iuhu! – Ayame pulava, empolgada, no balanço da música que tocava.

Sua interlocutora apenas sorriu, e continuou dançando discretamente, com movimentos graciosos e fluidos. Rin estava de olhos fechados agora, e imaginou-se sendo observada. Sim, ela gostaria disso, não custava devanear um pouco...sabia que se algum rapaz viesse falar com ela, logo entraria na defensiva. Mas seus instintos de mulher vinham aflorando, e ela se sentia livre, como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

- Ei Rin, vamos lá tomar algo? Uma cerveja talvez? – perguntou Ayame, tirando a amiga de seus devaneios.

- Está doida, Ayame? Nós não somos maiores de idade! Não podemos beber coisas...alcoólicas... – Rin estava chocada.

- Ah, tem tante gente menor de 20 aqui, que está bebendo...por que não podemos? _N/A:_ _No Japão, a maioridade é aos 20 anos..._

- E quem vai comprar a bebida para nós, Ayame?

- Hum...boa pergunta...mas nós podemos pedir alguém maior de idade, que tal? – Ayame arregalou os olhos diante de sua própria idéia. Era perfeita!

- Não sei não, Ayame...e se nos pegarem...o que vão achar de nós...e...

Rin foi interrompida pela amiga, que lhe puxava em direção ao estande das bebidas; Ayame observava cada um que passava, tentando deduzir a idade das pessoas, e quem parecia legal o bastante para encobrir as coisas:

- Homem ou mulher, Rin? No nosso caso, convencer um cara é mais fácil, hehehe...mas conversar com uma mulher pode ser menos problemático...

- Hum, que tal falarmos com aquele casal ali? – Rin apontou para dois jovens que acabavam de se afastar de dois amigos, em direção ao estande de bebidas.

- Boa idéia! Grande, Rin! Eles parecem ser legais! – nisso, a ruiva foi puxando Rin até o casal.

- Mas vamos abordá-los assim, sem mais nem menos? – Rin começava a ruborizar, só de imaginar a vergonha da situação.

Ayame apenas sorriu, de forma marota, e após voltar a olhar o caminho, disse:

- Apenas me acompanhe. Eu converso com eles, se for o caso.

Rin xingou-se mentalmente; por que ela não era capaz de uma atitude mais ousada, ainda mais tratando-se de algo que ela queria fazer? Ela até gostaria de beber um pouco, desfrutar daquela pequena liberdade, mesmo que não fosse permitido. Mas ela tinha coragem de quebrar regras, ou pensar em burlá-las? Até que sim, o difícil era colocar em prática.

O casal se aproximava; Ayame deixou a pequena bolsa que carregava cair no chão, ao seu lado. Logo um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, curtos, e com um sorriso gentil se dirigiu a ela:

- Com licença, senhorita, creio que isto deve ser seu. – apresentou a bolsa à garota, que agradeceu e reverenciou-se para o rapaz:

- _Domo arigatou gozaimasu_...se eu perdesse minha bolsa, estaria perdida...ainda mais por ser novata...

A moça que acompanhava o rapaz se manifestou:

- Vocês são novatas? De que curso? – sorria a moça – Perdão...meu nome é Higurashi Kagome, muito prazer... e este é Wada Houjo...

- Yamaguchi Ayame, e esta é Hayashi Rin, minha amiga. Ingressamos no curso de Dança.

Os quatro fizeram as reverências, e logo Kagome chamou as meninas para acompanhar a ela e Houjo:

- Tem muitos novatos esse ano, e olha que é difícil passar aqui na Todai...estão felizes de estar aqui?

- Hai! – as duas responderam em uníssono.

- É uma honra estar aqui. Um sonho realizado. – disse Rin, com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

Chegaram até o estande de bebidas, e logo Houjo pediu _sake_ morno para quatro; virou-se para as meninas e disse:

- Vocês vão querer? Ou querem outra coisa?

- Hum, eu vou querer o mesmo, Houjo-san,_ onegai_. – disse Ayame.

- Eu também. – a voz de Rin saiu incrédula, elas nem precisaram pedir nada!!

Assim, Houjo pediu mais dois copos de_ sake_, e foram os quatro andando até o local onde o casal se encontrava anteriormente:

- Kagome, Houjo, vocês demoraram...eu acho que terei que dar uma saída...- disse Inu-Yasha, com um semblante preocupado.

- O que houve, Inu-Yasha? – Kagome perguntou. Sabia que devia ter algo errado, pela cara do amigo.

- Feh! Você não sabe quem passou por aqui agora.

- Quem, cara? Não me diga que a Kikyou chegou para cortar seu barato...hehehe...- Houjo brincou, mas ficou quieto depois de ver o olhar da namorada sobre si.

- Não fale assim da minha prima, Houjo-kun! Ah, à propósito...Inu-Yasha, Shippou, essas são Ayame-san e Rin-san! Elas também são calouras!

- Legal! – vibrou Shippou – É muito bom conhecer o pessoal que é novato como eu.

Reverências foram trocadas, e logo Inu-Yasha se desculpou:

- Desculpe não poder ficar para conhecê-las melhor, meninas...mas fiquem tranqüilas, o nosso pessoal é o melhor! – ele deu um bonito sorriso, e dirigiu-se para Kagome e Houjo, enquanto Rin, Shippou e Ayame iniciavam uma conversa:

- Feh...eu encontrei a Sara, ela veio me cumprimentar...

- A Sara? – interrompeu Kagome – Ela voltou ao Japão? Desde quando? Seu irmão já sabe disso?

- Calma, Kagome, deixe o Inu-Yasha terminar de falar... – disse Houjo – prossiga, por favor, Inu-Yasha...

- Obrigado, Houjo. Como dizia, ela veio falar comigo, disse que estava preocupada com o Sesshoumaru, pois havia conversado com ele, e ele foi embora sem dizer nada...pelo que conheço do meu irmão, ele deve estar furioso...

- Você sabe se ele foi embora? – perguntou Kagome.

- O carro dele continua no estacionamento, eu liguei para casa e _okaa-san_ disse que lá ele não está. Inventei uma desculpa qualquer para que ela não se preocupasse, mas preciso saber onde ele está logo!

- Bem, acho que Izayoi-san não dirá nada a seu pai...ainda... – disse Kagome, apreensiva.

- O celular de Sesshoumaru está desligado, por isso peço que fiquem atentos, por favor. Vou atrás dele.

- Pode deixar, Inu-Yasha! Vou recrutar o pessoal para ajudar! – disse Houjo.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos olhou para o rival e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Kagome os observou e ficou quieta, imersa em seus pensamentos:

"Houjo-kun, sempre tão prestativo...tenho tanto medo de magoá-lo...mas não sei até quando vou suportar..."

Nisso, Shippou, Ayame e Rin se aproximaram; Houjo chamou Kagome para perto, explicou a situação, de modo breve, aos novos amigos, para que ajudassem. Logo chegaram Sango e Miroku, que se surpreenderam com a situação, e se prontificaram a colaborar na busca de Taishou Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kagura estava quieta em um canto, havia pedido à irmã Kanna um tempo para si mesma; a conversa das duas havia acalmado a mais nova das Uchida, mas a fizera ver que ela não podia ter tudo o que queria:

"Não é justo...mas que droga...aquela idiota da Sara! O Sesshoumaru nunca mais vai me dar uma chance!"

Segundo Kanna, mesmo que o mais velho dos irmãos Taishou considerasse a possibilidade de ficar com ela, não seria algo sério, por causa de Sara, a eterna sombra que viria para atormentá-lo.

Depois da conversa com a irmã, Kagura voltara para ver se os dois ainda estavam ali, e viu Sesshoumaru se afastar, enquanto Sara chorava; procurou seguir o rapaz, ele socara o tronco de uma árvore com tudo, mas não emitira nem um som de dor depois de fazer isso. Kagura pôde ver que a mão dele sangrava, mas não podia se manifestar, podia sentir que ele estava possesso, por dentro.

"Ele estava com uma cara...nunca o vi tão sério, tão frio. Mas não vi nenhuma lágrima, nada. Pensando bem, talvez seja melhor que eu não tenha conseguido o que eu queria."

Antes de se retirar, ainda o viu conversando com Bankotsu, que já estava atracado com uma garota em um canto escuro de um dos prédios mais próximos; ele entregara algo a Sesshoumaru, um objeto pequeno, que ela não foi capaz de distinguir na penumbra. Bankotsu ainda deu um cordial tapinha no ombro do amigo, que se afastou novamente, para deixar o Sakai com a sua "diversão" anterior.

"Eu deveria tê-lo acompanhado, mas para quê? Tentar algo? Remediar meu comportamento anterior? Nada faria sentido. E eu não preciso disso para me sentir melhor."

Kagura era orgulhosa, sim, ela admitia isso. E por isso mesmo, ela não tinha que se justificar ao Taishou, à sua irmã ou quem quer que fosse. Nesse ponto, ela pensava como uma ocidental, quase.

"Queria que Naraku-kun estivesse por aqui...ele saberia fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor...com certeza as piadas de humor negro rolariam soltas..."

A moça massageou as têmporas, deu um sorriso conformado e estava prestes a levantar-se, quando ouviu uma voz:

- Ora ora, se não nos encontramos de novo!

- Pois é, Nakayama-san, mais cedo do que eu esperava...

- O que houve, está tudo bem?

- Mas é claro que está tudo bem – ela retomou um pouco da postura altiva – por que não estaria?

- É uma boa pergunta. Quer conversar?

Kagura deu um sorriso irônico; desde quando ela precisava da pena dos outros?

- Não, obrigada. Já estava me retirando, não preciso de conselhos, sermões, ou da pena de ninguém, sabia?

Nisso, ela foi saindo, mas seu pulso estava seguro na mão do Nakayama em questão de segundos. Kouga aproximou-se dela e disse, baixo:

- Eu não sou de sentir pena de ninguém. Apenas estava procurando ser simpático, mas parece que você se recusa a ter a cordialidade das pessoas, não é?

Ele a olhava, sério. Os dois se encararam por um bom tempo, para depois ela abaixar a cabeça, ponderando sobre algo. Ao ver a falta de reação dela, Kouga resolveu ir embora.

- Espere. – disse a moça, ainda de cabeça baixa.

Ele ficou de costas, esperando pela fala dela. Ela continuou:

- Não foi um bom dia para mim. Estou cansada. Inclusive dos meus próprios caprichos, eu só me dou mal por causa deles... – ela deu um riso forçado – desculpe-me por ter sido grossa com você.

- Tudo bem. – ele virou o pescoço para vê-la. – Só não quero ser inconveniente, às vezes precisamos de paz para entender certas coisas.

Kagura sorriu, dessa vez, de verdade, e caminhou até o rapaz:

- Eu já tive meu momento de lamentações...agora quero me diverir, esquecer...você me ajuda?

Ele a encarou, aquela era a mesma Uchida Kagura que ele conhecia, mesmo de longe? Estava surpreso, mas viu que a garota estava sendo sincera. Resolveu ajudar:

- Muito bem. Aceita dançar? – ele sorriu.

- Aceito. Por acaso você sabe dançar?

- Pode acreditar.

Assim, os dois foram para o gramado; uma música animada rolava no ambiente, e começaram a dançar. Um pouco sem jeito no início, por pudor, mas logo se soltaram. Kagura sentia-se feliz, em paz, pelo menos ria com as observações do rapaz, que falava enquanto dançavam; ela própria começou a fazer piadas, e logo os dois riam, desfrutando da companhia um do outro.

Kouga sentia-se satisfeito, conseguira animar a garota que, apesar de ter sido tão estúpida com ele no início, era uma pessoa legal, quando tirava aquela pose arrogante. E ela era bonita também, não podia negar.

À medida que dançavam, sentiam-se mais à vontade um com o outro; um clima começou a se formar, gradualmente, entre os dois jovens. Kagura imaginava qual seria a força dos braços dele em um abraço, e ele tentava deduzir qual a maciez dos lábios da Uchida. Ao fim de uma música, os dois se entreolharam, e ambos viram seus desejos refletidos nos olhos um do outro.

- Kagura-san...gostaria de ir para um local mais discreto? – ele propôs.

- Para quê? – ela perguntou. Podia estar atraída por ele, mas não queria que ele entendesse algo errado em suas intenções.

- Não se preocupe, só quero conhecê-la melhor, e pode ter certeza que eu não faria nada além do que me fosse permitido.

Com isso, ela se sentiu mais segura. Os dois seguiram para um dos prédios mais próximos - coincidentemente, o mesmo no qual Sakai Bankotsu agora estava muito "ocupado" – e ficaram conversando, tranquilamente, sentados em um dos bancos que haviam por lá. Quando viu uma brecha, Kouga segurou a mão de Kagura levemente, e a levou aos seus lábios.

A garota estremeceu, os lábios dele eram quentes e macios. Logo sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele passeando pelo seu rosto; seu toque era áspero, talvez pelo contato com aparelhos de ginástica, mas não deixava de ser bom.

- Kouga-san... por favor, eu não quero me machucar...eu preciso de um tempo...eu... – mas Kagura não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, pois Kouga a estava beijando.

O beijo foi um selinho mais prolongado, mas ela gostara, e estava se sentindo tão...segura, desejada, querida. Mesmo alguém como ela sentia falta disso, afinal, era humana. Assim sendo, resolveu-se de vez.

E com muito cuidado, se aproximou do belo moreno de olhos azuis, segurou sua nuca e lhe deu um beijo mais profundo.

* * *

Rin e Shippou haviam voltado ao ponto de partida, de onde todos haviam saído para procurar Taishou Sesshoumaru. Enquanto procuravam pelo rapaz, haviam conversado muito e descoberto algumas coisas em comum; resumindo, haviam se dado bem. Rin estava muito feliz por ter encontrado mais amigos, inclusive um tão bonito quanto o ruivo que se sentava ao seu lado.

"Que é isso, Rin, mal conheceu o rapaz e já está pensando no quanto ele é bonito? Não! Você está se deixando influenciar pela Ayame rápido demais..."

- Então, Rin-san, acha que conseguirão achar o irmão de Inu-Yasha-san logo? Estamos perto das dez horas da noite, o único estande aberto é o das bebidas, e a aparelhagem de som já está sendo recolhida...

- Realmente, a festa está para acabar, Shippou-san. Estou preocupada com Ayame, ela e Kagome foram procurar em um lado, e aquele outro casal foi para o lado oposto...perto dos dormitórios ele não estava, procuramos em tudo!

- Sim. Fico pensando no que levou esse rapaz a fazer isso. Ele não deve estar nada bem.

- Talvez Houjo-san tenha mais sorte. Ele ia procurar ao redor do campus da universidade, no carro dele. Assim, se aconteceu algo ruim com Sesshoumaru-sama, o que espero que não seja verdade, ele poderá socorrê-lo melhor.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Rin-san, pode acreditar. Se não o encontrarmos, Inu-Yasha-san chamará a polícia. De qualquer modo, aconteça o que acontecer, pelo menos não ficamos de braços cruzados.

Rin notou que o tom de voz de Shippou era amargo, ao dizer sua última frase; teria algo semelhante acontecido ao rapaz? Rin estava curiosa, mas não perguntaria. Não tinha intimidade o suficiente com o ruivo, para isso.

- Bem, Shippou-san, se não se incomoda, eu vou até o toalete, com licença, sim? – ela se levantou.

- Eu vou com você, é perigoso para uma moça andar sozinha nesse horário.

- Está tudo bem, eu vou sozinha... alguém precisa ficar aqui para falar com os outros, quando chegarem.

- Está certo, mas se demorar, vou atrás de você. Está bem? – ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Com licença. – Rin se afastou com um sorriso no rosto, que estava totalmente ruborizado de vergonha.

Assim, ela começou a andar em direção ao prédio principal, onde sabia que havia um toalete feminino; chegando lá, teve que dar meia-volta, pois estava tudo fechado. Perguntou ao segurança onde poderia ir, ele indicou um toalete próximo a um dos prédios da área de Exatas, e lá se foi Rin em busca do mesmo.

Andou até o prédio indicado, mas percebeu que estava na parte de trás da construção. Teria que dar a volta pelo estacionamento, para chegar na parte da frente; ela já estava perdendo a vontade de usar o banheiro, mas conseguiu chegar lá. Aliviada, resolveu seguir o mesmo caminho para voltar ao seu ponto de origem.

Foi então que viu um rapaz sair de um dos carros mais afastados, ele segurava uma garrafa, da qual bebia diretamente do gargalo; a figura masculina tentava trancar a porta com a chave, mas devia estar muito bêbado, pois se atrapalhava todo para acertar a fechadura. Logo o fez, e começou a se dirigir para o lado oposto do estacionamento, aonde Rin se encontrava.

"Droga, ele está vindo justamente por onde eu deveria passar...ele está bêbado, pode tentar fazer algo comigo...já sei, vou ficar bem quieta aqui, vou esperar ele ir embora..." – pensava a garota.

Rin escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto, como ela era pequena, foi fácil ocultar-se ali. O rapaz continuava a andar em direção a ela, aparentava estar meio alheio, devido à bebida. A garota pôde perceber que ele bebia _sake_, pois vira na garrafa o logotipo da indústria que fornecera o _sake_ para a festa, a marca da Sakai Bebidas.

"Que pena, um rapaz tão bonito, nessas condições...coitado..." – pensava ela.

De fato, ele era alto, usava uma camisa social que agora estava meio desabotoada na parte de cima, e tinha longos cabelos negros que atingiam a esguia cintura. Rin percebeu que ele tinha ombros fortes, costas largas e pernas torneadas. Rin deduziu isso, apesar do tecido da calça social não ser justo...afinal, era o que ela inevitavelmente reparava nas pessoas – principalmente nos homens.

A garota pôde sentir o seu rosto queimar, e não era de vergonha. Mas logo isso ia mudar, pois o rapaz, ao chegar perto de um dos carros, dirigiu-se para um canteiro e, vendo que não havia ninguém por ali, resolveu se aliviar.

O rosto de Rin começou a pegar fogo; ela sentiu ímpetos de cobrir os olhos com as mãos, mas não o fez, não conseguiu, apenas ficou observando...os "atributos" do rapaz. E percebeu que estes combinavam com o conjunto da estrutura do corpo dele...quando menos percebeu, um calor veio se instalar entre as pernas da moça.

"Não acredito! Que vergonha, Rin...o que é isso? Não, eu não posso olhar...ah..." – ela tentava se recompor, em sua mente.

Mas um barulho fez com que ela voltasse à realidade. O rapaz estava destravando a porta do carro ao qual chegara, e estava prestes a entrar, quando dois rapazes chegaram, do nada, e apontaram uma faca para ele!

- E aí, riquinho, pode passar a grana para a gente...ou vai virar _sashimi_... – ameaçou um dos rapazes.

- Aproveita e passa a chave do carro também! – disse o outro, que carregava somente uma mochila, para levar o que fosse roubado embora.

O rapaz se fez de desentendido, levou uma das mãos à cabeça, e levantou a outra que segurava a garrafa para mostrar que se rendia...o da faca foi se aproximando, e nisso o rapaz alto levantou a garrafa, rapidamente, e atingiu o ombro do outro com força, estilhaçando o vidro. A faca foi parar no chão, mas logo o garoto da mochila partiu para cima do rapaz alto, socando seu estômago.

Rin estava escandalizada com o que via, mas não tinha coragem de intervir; o rapaz da faca incitava o da mochila a continuar batendo no rapaz alto, pois "ninguém se atrevia a fazer aquilo com eles", "o ombro estava muito machucado" e "o riquinho tinha que pagar".

O rapaz da mochila agora chutava a lateral do corpo do rapaz alto, que estava no chão; a mão dele estava próxima à faca, e assim, ele surpreendeu o rapaz da mochila enfiando a faca na panturrilha dele!

Com isso, o rapaz que já estava com o ombro machucado disse ao colega para desistir, a perna deste sangrava, e ele amaldiçoava e xingava o rapaz alto. Cambaleou para perto dele e lhe deu um soco bem forte no rosto. O rapaz alto caiu, o da mochila retirou a faca de sua perna, se aproximou do rapaz alto e lhe fez um corte no braço esquerdo!

Assim, os dois ladrões se afastaram, feridos, e no prejuízo. Quando percebeu que estava fora de perigo, Rin saiu de trás do arbusto e andou até o bonito rapaz, que agora tinha seu rosto marcado e ferido, sangue escorria de sua boca. Ele caíra encostado em uma árvore, e o corte de seu braço jorrava sangue.

A garota estava chocada, mas não tinha medo. Chegou perto dele, retirou um lenço de seu bolso e passou a limpar o rosto machucado; logo levou um susto; o rapaz havia agarrado seu braço, e olhava ameaçadoramente para ela.

- Você... o que está fazendo aqui...vá embora...

- Mas está ferido, senhor, deixe-me pelo menos chamar ajuda... – ela tentava socorrê-lo.

- Não preciso de nada, ainda mais vindo de uma mulher! Vocês são todas traiçoeiras, mentirosas...você não veio me ajudar! – ele a trouxe para si, violentamente.

- P- Por favor...o que está fazendo...não... – ela começou a se assustar.

- Hehehehehe... – a risada dele era perigosa – Está preocupada, hein? Acha que eu vou ferí-la? Não mais do que você me feriu, Sara... – ele insinuava os lábios pelo decote dela, arranhando a pele com os dentes.

- Eu...não me chamo Sara, senhor, _onegai_...e-eu só queria ajudar...ah!

Ele havia a puxado para cima dele, mesmo com o braço cortado ele tinha uma força imensa. Rin estava nervosa, ele estava arranhando as coxas dela com as unhas...e ela não conseguia evitar, sentia-se nervosa, desesperadamente em apuros, mas também um pouco excitada. Decididamente, não era para isso estar acontecendo.

A moça então não viu outra solução. Fingindo entregar-se aos atos dele, conseguiu liberar uma mão, e alcançou dentro do bolso de sua saia. Afastou-se um pouco do rapaz, e enquanto ele estava distraído mordiscando o mamilo direito dela por cima da blusa, ela ergueu o rosto dele e espirrou o gás sonífero diretamente no nariz dele.

Rin pulou do colo do rapaz alto, recompondo-se, passando a mão por onde ele a havia tocado, na tentativa de limpar-se. Por que ele havia feito aquilo com ela? Só então pôde perceber seu próprio estado: arranhões nas coxas e colo, os joelhos esfolados de tentar sair de cima dele, e sua roupa estava manchada com o sangue do corte dele.

"Eu não acredito que ele fez isso...e não acredito no que vou fazer...Hayashi idiota!! Mas por pior que ele seja, não pode morrer aqui assim!"

Então, ela se aproximou, pegou o lenço e apertou forte sobre o corte dele, para estancar o sangue, que começava a coagular; ignorou sua próprias dores e o carregou até o carro, cuja porta estava aberta. Colocou o cinto de segurança do banco do passageiro nele, decidida a levá-lo para o hospital; fechou a porta e deu partida no carro, mas antes, viu uma carteira e uns óculos no console do automóvel. Talvez ali houvesse alguma identificação do rapaz alto.

"Assim eu fico sabendo quem é esse pervertido...e posso denunciá-lo também..." – ela pegou a carteira.

Ao abrir a mesma, teve um choque ao ver a identidade do rapaz ao seu lado; no documento, uma bonita foto na qual ele aparecia com o semblante sério, mas suave, os longos cabelos presos, e dava para ver os óculos em um bolso da camisa social que ele usava na fotografia. Abaixo desta, a assinatura de caligrafia sóbria, precisa e bem-feita.

"Taishou Sesshoumaru...o irmão de Inu-Yasha-san...oh, não..."


	6. Capítulo 5 Mal estar

_Disclaimer: Atenção!!!! Inu-Yasha e seus personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi!!!!_

_Olá, eu sumi, mas voltei! Esse capítulo é para iniciar bem o ano de 2009! São meus votos para quem lê e gosta dessa fic, e participa com suas reviews!!!! Obrigada a todo mundo! Bjs!!!_

_Música de inspiração do capítulo:_

_- Carry You Home, do James Blunt._

_**CAPÍTULO 5 – MAL-ESTAR**_

_- Dr. Nakagawa, Dr. Nakagawa, favor dirigir-se ao setor de Pediatria imediatamente..._

Ela estava sentada ali há quanto tempo? Não conseguia discernir. Seus ferimentos haviam sido limpos e seus joelhos estavam perfeitamente protegidos com gaze. Apesar disso, ainda sentia-se suja, contaminada. O som do alto-falante do hospital universitário parecia pertencer à uma outra dimensão. Será, pensou ela, que ela poderia ir embora?

_- Dra. Horie, Dra. Horie, comparecer ao setor de Emergência para..._

Ela queria tanto ir embora.

E não podia.

Começou a lembrar-se de como chegara ao hospital; ela vencera a vergonha e o medo e levara o rapaz inconsciente até a entrada, onde foi auxiliada pelos seguranças. Logo, um enfermeiro se apresentou, dando a ela uma ficha de atendimento.

- Mas espere, senhorita, está machucada também!!!

E entregara a ela outra ficha.

Não sabia responder às questões da ficha dele. Tipo sangüíneo? Substâncias às quais era alérgico? Aquilo não deveria ser um pronto-socorro? Sentia sua cabeça girar.

- Hayashi-san? Encaminhamos seu colega para o setor de radiologia. Queremos ver se algum dano mais sério foi causado ao braço dele. Aparentemente, está tudo bem. Preciso agora que a senhorita me diga quem ele é.

- Eu não o conheço...é irmão de um rapaz que praticamente acabei de conhecer...

O enfermeiro olhou para ela, desconfiada. Estaria ele pensando coisas absurdas a respeito dela?

- Ele foi esfaqueado. Nesses casos, temos que comunicar à polícia do campus o ocorrido...a senhorita poderia colaborar?

- Claro. – ela podia estar meio desorientada, mas não deixaria que duvidassem das boas intenções dela. E poderia denunciar os ladrões, também.

- Muito bem. Vamos cuidar dos seus ferimentos, agora?

- Eu gostaria de dar um telefonema antes, _onegai._

- Certo. Siga-me, por favor.

E agora ela estava ali, esperando pela polícia...e pela ajuda. Mas em que se metera, logo no seu primeiro dia na universidade? Será que o ocorrido a prejudicaria? Ela poderia ser expulsa do alojamento do campus...não, não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

- Por favor, senhor. Eu gostaria de falar com ela...

- Desculpe, senhorita, mas estamos esperando a polícia do campus chegar. Não seria adequado...

- O quê está acontecendo aqui, Kagome? Por que esse imbecil não quer deixá-la entrar?

- Calma, Inu-Yasha...ele vai nos ajudar, o senhor...senhor...?

- Saito. – disse o enfermeiro, mal-encarado.

- Saito-san, poderia nos ajudar? Aquela moça ali é nossa amiga... – Kagome apontou para Rin, sentada em uma maca - ...ela me telefonou há alguns minutos atrás, falando para encontrá-la aqui.

- Ninguém deveria falar com ela, ela chegou machucada e carregando um rapaz que foi esfaqueado...

- Como é? – cortou Inu-Yasha – Como é esse rapaz? E por que ninguém me comunicou esse fato?

Ao sentir o olhar de Inu-Yasha sobre si, o enfermeiro pareceu ponderar, hesitar. Percebendo que poderia sair mal daquela história, resolveu abrir o jogo:

- Ela chegou carregando um rapaz, segundo os seguranças, que a ajudaram. Ele chegou inconsciente, com vários ferimentos, e muito embriagado. Ela parece não conhecê-lo direito, mas temos que recolher o depoimento dela, pois seu companheiro teve o braço esfaqueado.

- Escute... – Inu-Yasha procurou se acalmar – esse rapaz, como ele é? O senhor pegou a identificação dele?

- Bem, eu...eu não devo comentar com os senhores!

- Imbecil... – Inu-Yasha pegou o enfermeiro pelo colarinho – eu exijo ver esse rapaz, ele é meu irmão! A garota nos telefonou avisando que o achara...ele havia sumido...

- Calma, Inu-Yasha! – interviu Kagome – Logo saberemos se é o Sesshoumaru... Saito-san, havia algum documento?

- Ela apresentou a identidade dele ao preencher a ficha...achei muito estranho ela portar a carteira dele...

- Podemos falar com ela, por favor? – pediu Kagome, enquanto segurava o braço de Inu-Yasha, evitando que ele partisse para cima do enfermeiro Saito.

O enfermeiro relutou.

- Feh!!! Esse inútil não pode nos ajudar em nada Kagome...terei que chamar o velho Inu-Taishou aqui...para resolver esse impasse...

- Taishou? O empresário? – o enfermeiro se assustou.

- Ele mesmo – disse Inu-Yasha, tirando o celular do bolso – é capaz até dele processar essa espelunca, ou a universidade inteira...por causa da sua inutilidade...

- Certo! Por favor, sigam-me...mas sem exaltações...

Inu-Yasha deu um sorriso maroto para Kagome, que rolou os olhos em indignação. Por que ele tinha que resolver as coisas desse jeito?

"_Tão diferente de Houjo-kun...ele teria mantido a calma até agora, e teria convencido o enfermeiro sem precisar esbravejar tanto...Kagome, isso é hora de pensar nessas coisas? Fala sério!" _

- Rin-san...tudo bem? – Kagome tocou gentilmente o ombro direito da garota, que assustou-se com o súbito contato.

- Ahn...Kagome-san...que bom que está aqui! - Rin deu um suspiro de alívio – Foi...horrível!

- Pode contar o que houve, Rin-san? – pediu Kagome.

- Ele foi atacado pos dois ladrões...eu estava passando e me escondi...vi tudo...ele reagiu ao roubo e bateram nele...bastante...ah... – Rin começava a chorar.

- Esse idiota do Sesshoumaru...- disse Inu-Yasha, pegando a carteira do irmão, a qual estava ao lado de Rin, na maca – Rin-san, disseram que ele foi esfaqueado...

- _Hai_, Inu-Yasha-san...a faca era de um dos ladrões, ameaçaram o Sesshoumaru-sama, mas foi ele quem esfaqueou um deles primeiro...cortaram o braço do seu irmão quando ele já estava no chão, todo zonzo da surra...

- Mesmo? Isso é uma pista para encontrar esses ladrões! Onde o Sesshoumaru acertou o cara? – perguntou Inu-Yasha.

- Na panturrilha...o homem saiu sangrando, amparado pelo outro ladrão...um deles levava uma mochila.

- E como você se machucou, Rin-san? – Kagome perguntou, olhando para os curativos de Rin.

- Ah...nada demais...foi tentando socorrer o Sesshoumaru-sama...só isso. – o rosto da Hayashi estava mais vermelho que um pimentão, e ela estava sem-graça.

- Bem, Inu-Yasha, Saito-san – disse a Higurashi – acho que as coisas estão esclarecidas. Vocês poderiam verificar o estado do Sesshoumaru...e seus pais terão que ser avisados, Inu-Yasha...

- Certo! Eu vou telefonar...Saito-san, poderia me levar até o meu irmão, por favor?

- Er... – o enfermeiro hesitou de novo.

- O que foi? – disse Inu-Yasha, controlando-se para não perder a paciência.

- T-Teria como o senhor provar que é irmão dele antes?

- Feh!!!! Eu não acredito!!!!

Com a saída do enfermeiro Saito e de Inu-Yasha, Kagome aproxinou-se de Rin, ajeitando-lhe o cabelo:

- Rin-san...tem mais alguma coisa, não tem?

Rin recomeçou a chorar, cobrindo o rosto de vergonha. Como iria contar o que acontecera à Kagome-san? Ela provavelmente não acreditaria, pois conhecia o irmão de Inu-Yasha há mais tempo. E ela, Rin, poderia ficar em uma situação muito, mas muito embaraçosa...

- Pode se abrir comigo. Eu não contarei para o Inu-Yasha. Pode confiar em mim. – a Higurashi sorriu.

- Bem, eu...eu fui ajudar o Sesshoumaru-sama...não sabia quem ele era...deixaram-no em um estado deplorável lá no chão...- Rin abaixou a cabeça.

- Deve ter sido difícil para você assistir a tudo isso. Mas se não fosse por você, Rin-san, Sesshoumaru poderia estar em condição muito pior.

- Ele...estava bêbado! Totalmente fora de si! Eu fui acudí-lo e ele me puxou para cima dele...começou a...fazer coisas comigo... – nisso Rin já chorava descontroladamente, e tinha a expressão desolada, de vergonha.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Sesshoumaru, aquele poço de frieza e auto-controle, abusando de uma moça? Algo deveria estar muito errado.

- Rin-san...ele fez alguma coisa com você? – a voz da Higurashi denunciava preocupação.

- Não...eu usei o sonífero antes disso...esqueci o spray de pimenta no alojamento...mas fiquei com muito medo...ele falava sério! E o que estava fazendo...me sinto tão suja!

- Calma...Taishou Sesshoumaru, em condições normais de temperatura e pressão – riu – é mais frio e gelado que o Ártico...só perde para o melhor amigo dele, o Hakudoushi-san...hehehehe. Sério. Ele devia ter bebido muito para agir desse modo. É totalmente contra os princípios dele. Sei disso porque uma de minhas primas é a melhor amiga dele.

- Mesmo? Ele parecia fora de si...estava bravo...e me chamava de Sara...começou a falar que não queria minha ajuda porque eu sou mulher, e por isso iria traí-lo...

- Ah, Rin-san, agora tudo faz sentido...olhe, Inu-Yasha está vindo...depois lhe conto tudo, prometo! Mas não fique preocupada...Sesshoumaru fez isso por estar bêbado, e acredite, profundamente magoado com uma determinada pessoa.

Rin ficou olhando para a cara da Higurashi; tudo parecia claro para a moça à sua frente, mas para ela mesma, haviam muitas lacunas. Ela só queria ir embora. Trancar-se em seu quarto e chorar, depois de tomar um bom banho.

Junto com Inu-Yasha, vinha o enfermeiro Saito e os policiais do campus. Rin deu seu depoimento aos guardas, assinando formalmente uma queixa por agressão e tentativa de assalto, já que Sesshoumaru encontrava-se inconsciente, ainda, e ela presenciara tudo. Inu-Yasha assinou uma ficha que o colocava como responsável pelo irmão, enquanto o resto da família Taishou não chegava ao hospital.

- Kagome...meus pais chegam daqui a pouco, espero..._otou-san_ disse que talvez demoraria, para acalmar a _okaa-san..._mas, o que deu no Sesshoumaru, afinal? Pensei que ficar bêbado e arrumar confusão era tarefa minha, não é coisa dele!

- Inu-Yasha! Eu sei o que foi, mas penso que não é o melhor momento para falar nisso. Como ele está?

- Bem. Injetaram soro alimentar, antibiótico e não sei mais o quê na veia dele. O _baka_ está fora de perigo. Espero que isso não tenha a ver com a Sara.

Kagome encarou Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha abriu a boca, perplexo.

- Feh!!!!

* * *

- _Tadaima!!!!_

- Bem-vinda, Kikyou! – disse a sra. Higurashi, retirando a mesa.

- Olá, tia...vocês já jantaram? – disse a moça, enquanto calçava suas pantufas para andar dentro de casa.

- Olá, Kikyou, chegou tarde hoje! O pessoal lá nas empresas Taishou não anda te explorando, não? – comentou Midoriko, descendo as escadas.

- Ahn – a moça ficou vermelha – não é bem assim, _onee-san_...eu tinha que analisar umas coisas...tem muita papelada para cuidar, sabe?

- Sei...afinal, eu faço Ciências Politicas e tenho noção de certas coisas em Direito...mas tente voltar prar casa mais cedo, você ainda é uma estagiária! Olha que eu reclamo com o Inu-Yasha, hein?

Kikyou apenas suspirou, enquanto foi buscar seu jantar. A irmã mais velha realmente não tinha a mínima noção das coisas...ela, Higurashi Kikyou, estava de fato sendo explorada, mas não pelos Taishou, e sim por...Ootsuka Naraku. Maldito.

"_Nem mesmo eu lembro como isso tudo começou...pensei que ele queria ajudar ao Inu-Yasha, e comecei a ajudá-lo...até descobrir as verdadeiras intenções dele. Mas aí, já estava tarde demais...se pelo menos eu conseguisse denunciar as chantagens que ele me faz..."_

- Kikyou, ei, acorda! – dizia Midoriko, chamando a atenção da irmã mais nova, enquanto esta beliscava o jantar.

- Hum, pois não, _onee-san_...

- Você escutou o que eu dizia? A calourada estava divertida, e Inu-Yasha estava lá...se comportou direitinho, ficou o tempo todo com a turminha dele...a Kagome-chan e o Houjo-kun estavam com ele, acho que nenhuma caloura deve ter se aproveitado, viu? – Midoriko deu um sorriso debochado, brincando.

- Heh, espero mesmo. Tinha muita gente lá então? Que desperdício de tempo... – ela resolveu desencanar de pensar em sua situação complicada.

Midoriko apenas sorriu. Cansara de chamar a atenção da irmã para pequenas coisas.

"_Kikyou deveria se divertir mais...é tão nova, ainda! Desse jeito, vai lamentar tudo na velhice...ou, a curto prazo, não terá mais amigos e mesmo Inu-Yasha pode acabar se afastando dela, com aquele espírito meio selvagem dele. Ela que não tome cuidado!"_

Mas então, uma pequena voz vinha sussurrar na mente da Higurashi mais velha:

"_E quem é você para chamar a atenção dela, senhorita certinha? Quem largou todo mundo na festa para vir trabalhar e estudar? Quem __é o exemplo de toda a sua turma? Huh?"_

Lá vinha aquela voz atormentá-la de novo. E o pior é que ela lembrava alguém...

- ...Bankotsu...

- O que foi, _onee-san_? – Kikyou se aproximou – Você que parece desligada agora!

Diante do riso discreto da irmã, Midoriko voltou à Terra:

- Bem, deixa para lá! Kiki-chan, que horas são?

- Afff, não me chame assim!!! E são onze horas...por quê?

- A Kagome-chan não apareceu ainda, estou preocupada. Acho que vou ligar para o celular dela...

- Nossa, é mesmo. Espera, era para a calourada ter acabado já, não, _onee-san_?

Midoriko apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto discava o número da prima. Depois de algum tempo, não obteve resposta.

- Caixa postal! Será que acabou a bateria dela?

- _Onee-san_, quer tentar com o meu celular? O seu vive dando chilique...vai ver é isso...

- Não, Kikyou!!! E agora? Se aconteceu algo com a Kagome-chan, como vamos explicar à titia?

Kikyou ponderou. A prima não era de fazer essas coisas, a não ser que estivesse acompanhada. Será que...

- Tente ligar para o Houjo-kun – disse à Midoriko – ela deve estar com ele agora.

Midoriko acatou a sugestão da irmã, mas mesmo assim, algo não se encaixava...Houjo nunca deixara Kagome perder o horário, ele era tão certinho...

- _Moshi moshi!_ Houjo-kun, aqui é Higurashi Midoriko! Sim, sim, a prima da Kagome-chan! Ela está com você?

Kikyou levantou-se para retirar seu prato, calmamente:

"_Francamente, é claro que a Kagome está com o namorado dela...nada mais normal do que isso..."_

- Kikyou, estou saindo! – disse Midoriko, pegando as chaves do carro de Abi.

- O quê? Como assim? Onde você vai? – perguntou a moça, dirigindo-se à cozinha.

- Vou buscar a Kagome – e virando-se para a irmã – ela está lá no campus, no hospital universitário...

- Hahahahahaha...a Kagome-chan se metendo em confusão??? Quem diria...acho que o Houjo-kun está se tornando má companhia para ela! – cortou Kikyou, enquanto lavava sua louça.

- Bem, se ela estivesse com Houjo-kun...na verdade, no momento, ela está com...Inu-Yasha.

Ouviu-se um grito vindo da cozinha:

- Como é que é????

* * *

Ela resolveu levantar-se. Ouvia ao longe as vozes de Kagome e Inu-Yasha, ora quando conversavam entre si, ora com o enfermeiro Saito. Ela estava cansada de estar ali, queria ir embora, mas sabia que não teria condições de fazer isso sozinha. Por que esquecera de pegar o telefone de Ayame? Teria que comprar um celular o mais rápido possível...

Com passos vagos e compassados, Rin vagou pelo corredor, buscando pelo menos por um pouco d'água, mas foi impossível. Oh, que situação! De repente, avistou uma pessoa conhecida.

Ele estava deitado, com soro na veia. Seu rosto havia sido limpo e ele tinha uma expressão serena. Os longos cabelos negros se esparramavam pelo travesseiro, e ele estava com o braço enfaixado.

"_Parece tão calmo...tão bem...nem parece a pessoa que vi há algum tempos atrás...Sesshoumaru-sama."_

Reparou nas mãos que estavam ao longo do corpo masculino; eram mãos quase delicadas, mas haviam calos – muito trabalho? E apesar da aparência suave, sabia que aquelas mãos eram fortes, muito fortes.

"_E pensar que fez tudo aquilo comigo...eu gostaria, mas não irei perdoá-lo pelo que fez... Sesshoumaru-sama pode ser uma boa pessoa, mas...despertou em mim algo do qual...não gosto..."_

Rin podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, discretas, mas quentes.

- Não poderei perdoá-lo... – sussurou.

"_Não poderei esquecer o que me fez, Sesshoumaru-sama...mas provavelmente, não nos veremos mais..."_

- Essa é a minha esperança...não poderia encará-lo de novo...

Com isso, tocou uma mecha do cabelo de Sesshoumaru, e sentiu a textura. Macio, sedoso. Deveria ser bom afundar os dedos naquela cabeleira.

"_Mas não dev__eria tocá-lo. Não farei com ele o mesmo que ele fez comigo. Não vou tocá-lo sem permissão..."_

Assim, Rin resolveu voltar para onde estava. Ele fora medicado e estava bem. Conseguira cumprir o que fora fazer ao socorrê-lo.

- Adeus, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Rin sorriu, da porta.

Voltou para o local onde estava anteriormente. Uma sensação de solidão a invadiu, ela sentia-se tão mal...

- Rin-chan, você está bem???

Ela acordou com a voz melodiosa:

- Ayame-chan!!!! – Rin arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Você estava viajando? Te deram tantos remédios assim? – riu a ruiva.

- Ahn...eu me sinto meio perdida ainda.

- Eu vim te buscar...claro, se você puder sair daqui. Shippou-kun está vindo com Houjo-kun, eles tiveram um problema com o carro de Houjo-kun. Eu peguei uma carona com umas garotas, hehehehehe. Fiquei preocupada com você.

Rin sentiu-se encabulada.

- Vou falar com seu enfermeiro de novo. Se ele lhe der alta, tiro você daqui logo. Você parece louca para sair daqui. - assim, com um sorriso, Ayame saiu.

Rin apenas sorriu. Seu desejo fora atendido. Se desse tudo certo, ela sairia dali logo.

- Bem, Hayashi-san, a senhorita pode ir embora se quiser...está tudo certo, apenas continue fazendo os curativos nos joelhos, sim? Aqui está uma receita do meu médico supervisor para a senhorita. Tome cuidado, hein??? – disse o enfermeiro Saito, com uma cara mais amena.

- _Domo arigatou_, Saito-san. Boa noite, e desculpe pelo incômodo. – ela fez uma pequena reverência.

- Imagine, apenas cumpri o meu dever. – o enfermeiro ajudou-a a se encaminhar para o saguão.

- Ayame-chan – disse Rin – onde estão Kagome-san e Inu-Yasha-san?

- Ah, eles iam dar uma checada no irmão do Inu-Yasha-san. Eu vi a foto na carteira dele, ele é bonitão, hein, Rin-chan? – Ayame deu uma risadinha.

- Ahn...deixe-os então...é rude não me despedir, mas não quero incomodar. Vamos, Ayame, _onegai_???

Ayame observou bem a feição desesperada de Rin; ela realmente queria sair dali, parecia não estar bem naquele ambiente. Resolveu concordar:

- Vamos sim, Rin-chan! Eu vou ser legal e ainda pagarei um táxi para nos levar, tá???

- Ayame...

- Vamos lá!!! – e saiu puxando a amiga pelo corredor. Nisso, as duas passaram por um casal esbaforido, e preocupado.

- Inu-Yasha! Onde está seu irmão? Como está o Sesshoumaru??? – perguntou Inu-Taishou, ao encontrar o filho mais novo no quarto onde Sesshoumaru convalescia.

- _Otou-san_...calma! Ele está bem, só exagerou um pouco. Calma!

- Mas você nos disse que ele foi atacado! Assaltado!!! Como ficar calmos nessa hora??? – disse Izayoi, a mãe, quase em prantos.

- _Okaa-san,_ ele sofreu uma tentativa de assalto. Felizmente, nada mais grave ocorreu, só o braço dele foi machucado. Ele está recebendo soro alimentar e antibiótico. Eu cuidei dele direitinho, viu? – uma gota descia pela testa de Inu-Yasha.

- Sei! Kagome-chan – Izayoi foi falar com a moça – diga-me, quem trouxe o Sesshoumaru para cá???

- Izayoi-san, foi uma moça que conhcemos hoje, ela é caloura na universidade. O nome dela é Hayashi Rin.

- Temos que agradecê-la! – disse Inu-Taishou. - Devemos muito à Hayashi-san!

- Eu posso levá-los à ela – dizia Kagome, enquanto seguia até onde Rin deveria estar, seguida pelos outros três – nossa, ela sumiu!

- Higurashi-san, posso ajudar? – perguntou o enfermeiro Saito.

- Saito-san, onde está a Rin-san??? – perguntou a moça.

- Ela foi embora agora há pouco, com uma senhorita ruiva. Algum problema???

- Ah não! Desculpe, Inu-Taishou-san, Izayoi-san... – desculpou-se Kagome.

- Não tem problema, querida – disse Izayoi – mas gostaríamos muito de conhecer essa moça. Está bem?

- Muito mesmo – enfatizou o patriarca da família Taishou, firmemente.

Kagome e Inu-Yasha se entreolharam.


	7. Capítulo 6 : O Reencontro

_Olá! Há quanto tempo! Primeiramente, Feliz 2010 a todos que lêem esta fic, e muito obrigada por ainda acreditarem nela!_

_Agradecimentos especiais às reviews de: Pequena Rin, Meyllin e Rukia-hime. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!_

_Abraços, e boa leitura._

_Música de inspiração do capítulo:_

_- Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park._

_**CAPÍTULO 6 – O REENCONTRO**_

Três dias haviam se passado desde sua saída do hospital; considerando que ficara lá durante dois dias, em observação, já havia perdido cinco dias de aula. Tratando-se de Taishou Sesshoumaru, um tempo relativamente grande; ele encontrava-se em seu quarto, olhando pela janela que dava para o grande jardim da mansão Taishou. Sobre a escrivaninha, vários livros nos quais fazia anotações.

"Não é porque ainda não devo ir à universidade que não irei estudar. Ainda bem que tenho alguém como o Hakudoushi para me ajudar com a matéria perdida..."

Entretanto, além dos estudos, o primogênito dos Taishou preocupava-se em lembrar do que houvera há alguns dias atrás; lembrara-se de Sara e da conversa que tiveram, da imensa decepção em constatar a total falta de consideração que ela tivera com ele em todo aquele tempo. E pensar que, enquanto estavam juntos, haviam jurado amor eterno, chegando ao ponto de... hum. Melhor não pensar naquilo, era passado; ela havia sido sua primeira mulher, mas faria questão de esquecê-la e, como diria Bankotsu, sempre existiriam outros peixes no mar.

Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar-se do Sakai; não, não chegaria àquele ponto nunca, ainda mais depis do que Abi revelara sobre seu amigo. Talvez algumas coisas simplesmente não deveriam ser, e outras simplesmente deveriam acontecer, para forçar as pessoas a ver as coisas de outro modo. Muitas vezes, um modo que não era o ideal ou mais agradável, mas mesmo assim... era a vida.

Com os braços apoiados nos da confortável poltrona, quem olhasse a plácida figura de longos cabelos negros com o queixo apoiado nas mãos casualmente unidas, acreditaria que ele estava meditando. Mas tentava, a todo custo, lembrar de algo mais, e não menos importante: a pessoa que o teria ajudado naquela fatídica noite, cujo nome sua mãe revelara: Rin.

"Não lembro de nada...apenas de um cheiro muito bom... de camélias... e a maciez do cabelo tocando meu rosto..." – logo, o rapaz arregalou os olhos – "Será que fiz algo com aquela moça? Eu estava tão... será que fiz algum mal a ela?"

Absorto em seus pensamentos, virou a cadeira em direção da escrivaninha bem na hora em que alguém batia à porta:

- Sesshoumaru-sama? Trouxe seu chá da tarde. – disse a voz feminina – Posso entrar?

- Entre, Urasue. – o Taishou disse, com voz firme e grave.

- Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama. – a senhora entrou com uma leve reverência, arrumando o serviço de chá em frente à escrivaninha – Hakudoushi-sama veio vê-lo. Gostaria de recebê-lo no escritório?

- Peça a ele que suba até aqui, Urasue. Com certeza ele não irá se demorar muito. – Sesshoumaru levantou-se de sua cadeira e, percebendo a ausência da governanta, foi até o espelho e subiu um pouco a manga comprida de sua blusa de gola alta, revelando a faixa e os curativos que recebera no braço esquerdo.

- Maldição... – balbuciou, a tempo de ver o amigo olhando para ele do batente da porta. Hakudoushi usava camisa social de mangas compridas, calça social clara e sapatos marrons; estava de braços cruzados, os cabelos louríssimos, praticamente brancos, soltos, dando um ar maroto ao semblante irônico que dirigia a Sesshoumaru.

- É assim que você está se recuperando? Deveria estar descansando. – o Ishida aproximou-se, relaxando a postura do corpo, o que não o deixava menos elegante – Aqui, trouxe a matéria de hoje para que possa estudar. Divirta-se.

- Como andam as aulas? E a empresa júnior? O imbecil do Suikotsu está fazendo as coisas como se deve? – Sesshoumaru atirou as anotações do amigo na escrivaninha, recostando-se na mesma.

- Hai, Sesshoumaru, como foi passar a chefia da empresa júnior para o Suikotsu se não confia nele?

- Estudantes do último ano não podem continuar na empresa júnior, só por isso saí de lá... e também porque as responsabilidades na Cia. Taishou estão aumentando consideravelmente. Essa será uma temporada de grandes contratos. Pode falar com seu chefe para tornar o crédito da minha empresa um pouco mais... graúdo. – Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso malicioso.

- Pensarei na sua proposta, contanto que seja algo posto em papel, formalizado, e assinado pelo meu chefe, e por seu pai. Vai mesmo fazer isso? – Hakudoushi serviu-se de chá, estava acostumado abaixar a guarda no domínio dos Taishou, um dos poucos lugares onde se sentia à vontade.

- Encaminhei a proposta ao velho ontem mesmo. Quero voltar a trabalhar logo, não suporto resolver as coisas à distância. – Sesshoumaru começou a mexer em uma papelada.

- E o clube? Não vai lá desde que saiu do hospital, né?

- Não, mas Inu-Yasha e Miroku são os seguintes em comando e estão tomando conta do negócio. Parece que preciso voltar logo, uma de minhas colaboradoras está de partida para sua cidade natal, pois vai se casar, e tenho que encontrar alguém para substitui-la.

- Mesmo? Quem? – Hakudoushi, subitamente, interessou-se pelo assunto.

- Ishida, você não tem jeito mesmo... - debochou Sesshoumaru – Para seu governo, é a Eri, aquela que você achava "bonitinha", mas nunca chegou perto por causa da...

- Que pena! – interrompeu Hakudoushi – Um grande desfalque na sua equipe, Sesshoumaru. De fato!

Sesshoumaru olhou para o amigo, que terminava o chá, e agora ajeitava a gola da camisa no espelho.

- Bem, se você diz que Inu-Yasha e Miroku estão se virando, tudo bem. Ao que me parece, Kagome-san também está fazendo a parte dela, segundo o que me disse Bankotsu. Acredita que ele aproveitou sua ausência para dar em cima da menina, só para provocar a Midoriko-chan? – o Ishida deu um sorriso travesso.

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso... se bem conheço Inu-Yasha, é ele quem vai cobrar satisfações do safado do Bankotsu. Ou o Houjo, na melhor das hipóteses.

- Certo. Tenho que ir, o serviço me espera... ah, antes que me esqueça, Abi-chan e Kanna-chan mandaram lembranças. Quando você estará liberado?

- Mais dois dias de molho, e terão que me aturar novamente_. Todos_ vocês. – enfatizou o Taishou.

- Não vemos a hora. – debochou Hakudoushi – _Ja_ _ne_, Sesshoumaru.

- Vou acompanhá-lo até a porta. Urasue deve estar ajudando a Izayoi com alguma coisa.

Ao chegar a porta, os amigos despediram-se novamente, e então Hakudoushi reparou na expressão de preocupação do amigo. Mas já estava abrindo a porta de seu carro, portanto, não iria perturbar Sesshoumaru. Nisso, eram muito parecidos; o que quer que fosse, se precisasse dizer algo a alguém simplesmente o faria... caso não...

"Melhor deixar isso para lá." – pensou o Ishida, dando partida em seu Aston Martin, e dirigindo-se para o trabalho.

* * *

Na Universidade de Tokyo, três pessoas aproveitavam o horário após o trabalho matutino para terminar uma série de alongamentos antes de almoçar e, então, irem para suas respectivas aulas.

- Kagome-chan, aposto que perdeu a forma nessas semanas que tivemos de folga, antes do início do ano letivo! – observou Sango, diante do cansaço da amiga.

- Eu não sou como vocês, que ficam fazendo exercício todos os dias! – reclamou Kagome, enquanto deixava o que fazia e esticava o braço em direção à sua garrafa d'água.

- Mas é importante manter o condicionamento. – interferiu Kouga – Kagome-chan não deu nem uma voltinha lá no templo Higurashi?

- Ah, eu caminhei, sabe como é... – diante dos olhares de pavor dos amigos, Kagome resolveu se defender – E também, claro, dei as minhas aulas de arqueria... parece que não, mas requer muita força e energia!

Nisso, ela arregaçou as mangas curtas da blusa que usava, exibindo os braços moldados pelo esporte que praticava desde criança, junto com a prima, Kikyou. No entanto, só ela ainda dedicava-se ao arco e flecha, por prazer e por dever, já que dava aulas da modalidade no templo da família.

- Sei, Kagome-chan... nisso você tem crédito, mas não adianta nada ter braços perfeitos e um pneuzinho que não combina nada com isso...lembro da última vez em que apostamos quem subia as escadas do templo primeiro! – provocou Sango.

- E eu fui o juiz... que fiasco, hein, Kagome-chan?– riu Kouga, bebendo um gole de seu isotônico.

- Hunf! Vamos logo nos trocar, ainda temos que almoçar, e antes de ir para a aula, tenho que pegar uma pasta de documentos com Inu-Yasha...

- Problemas, Kagome-chan? – perguntou Sango.

- Não, agora que Sesshoumaru está convalescendo, Inu-Yasha cuida da direção do clube, Miroku do marketing, como sempre, e eu estou cuidando dos fornecedores, cuidando das compras, além do RP. Tem algumas notas e mais algumas coisas que eu e Inu-Yasha precisamos organizar e conferir... coisas da administração.

- Hum, contanto que ninguém mexa nos CD's... Kagome-chan, sabe quando Sesshoumaru volta? Houjo e eu queremos mostrar os novos remixes que andamos criando. – disse Kouga, com um certo tom de orgulho na voz.

- Parece que ele volta em dois dias. Mostre ao Inu-Yasha, Kouga-kun! – incentivou Kagome – Hoje chegaremos mais cedo ao clube, para cuidar da papelada... acho que só iremos passar na casa dele antes.

- Certo, Kagome-chan. Eu e o cara de cachorro não nos damos muito bem, mas... irei mais cedo sim, e levarei o Houjo também, certo? – Kouga deu um sorriso malicioso para Kagome.

Ela apenas sorriu, antes de ser puxada por Sango para dentro do vestiário feminino.

Já embaixo do chuveiro, Kagome lavava os cabelos, quando ouviu a voz de Sango, no chuveiro ao lado:

- Kagome-chan... você não disse que ia se afastar um pouco do Inu-Yasha?

A garota suspirou. Não era tão fácil. Ela bem que queria, ainda lembrava-se da cara de desgosto de Kikyou ao chegar com Midoriko ao hospital, indo falar direto com Inu-Yasha, só olhando para ela para dizer que não se preocupasse, que daquele momento em diante, ela ficaria ao lado do namorado dela. Inu-Yasha tentara retrucar, mas ela, Kagome, não quis problemas com a prima, e muito menos causar problemas entre o casal.

"Sorte que Houjo-kun e Shippou-kun chegaram logo depois com os cafés! Nem o Houjo-kun é tão ciumento quanto Kikyou, kami-sama! Será que eu estava fazendo algo errado?" – pensou a Higurashi, antes de dirigir-se à amiga:

- Sango-chan, eu realmente gostaria que fosse mais simples, mas não posso abdicar das minhas responsabilidades, ainda mais agora que Sesshoumaru está impedido de cumprir suas obrigações. Eu tenho que ajudar, como posso.

- Mas e a Kikyou, ela está aceitando a situação? – Sango apanhou a toalha para secar-se.

- Ah, naquelas, ela agora está tentando se fazer mais presente. Eu acho isso bom, afinal, ela é de fato a namorada do Inu-Yasha, e deve ficar ao lado dele, como deve ser...

- Ela pode ser a namorada de Inu-Yasha, mas companheira dele, Kagome-chan, desculpe, mas isso ela não é.

Kagome sentiu as bochechas corarem. Não podia e nem queria falar mal da prima. Kikyou tinha direito de reagir como fez? Ela agiria da mesma forma se passasse por algo semelhante com Houjo-kun... não é? No entanto, sabia que eram situações diferentes; apesar de trabalharem na mesma empresa, Kikyou e Inu-Yasha ficavam em áreas distintas, vendo-se muito pouco no horário de trabalho. O oposto do que acontecia entre ela e Houjo, a RP e um dos DJ's do clube, respectivamente. E de certa forma, entre ela e o próprio Inu-Yasha, que também trabalhava na administração do clube, que ele ajudava o irmão mais velho a tocar.

Aquilo tudo a deixava mais confusa. A crise de ciúme da prima não fora normal, e apesar de não haver briga, a Higurashi do meio andava evitando falar com a mais nova do trio, alegando muito trabalho, ou simplesmente porque resolvera fazer mais companhia a Inu-Yasha.

- Você viu que o Kouga-kun está todo alegre ultimamente? Para mim aí tem coisa! E pelo visto, deve ser com a Uchida Kagura, aquela menina da academia de quem ele vivia falando... – a voz de Sango fez a outra parar de pensar.

- Bem, Sango-chan, eu não sei... vamos terminar aqui? Temos que almoçar ainda e...

- Hihihihihi! – riu Sango – Eu estou quase pronta! Quem ainda nem tirou essa espuma do cabelo é você!

Voltando à realidade, Kagome olhou para o relógio na parede do vestiário, e ao ver o horário, assustou-se. Estava atrasada, muito atrasada!

- Para variar... – reclamou a Higurashi, enrolando-se em uma toalha e tratando de se arrumar.

* * *

No centro comercial da cidade, Ootsuka Naraku esperava, ansioso, em um café de estilo ocidental que ficava ao lado de um grande banco de investimentos da cidade.

"Que ela não ouse chegar atrasada...muito do que eu pretendo fazer depende da informação que eu preciso..." – pensava o rapaz, olhando novamente no relógio.

Ele sentia-se particularmente bem, parecia que seus planos de ascensão estavam prestes a tomar forma, pelo menos todas as condições para tal eram vísiveis.

"Essa calourada me rendeu frutos! Com o afastamento de Sesshoumaru, e a consequente sobrecarga de trabalho de Inu-Yasha, houve um adiamento das resoluções para a conclusão e assinatura do contrato da Cia. Taishou com os chineses...é a minha chance de agir! Mas primeiro, preciso saber o montante do budget com que a empresa está contando..."

Ele fizera algumas estimativas, mas não tinha real ideia do valor o qual a Cia. Taishou estava disposta a investir no contrato de colaboração com os chineses. Em tempos de crise, tudo era possível, e ele não podia errar.

"O velho Onigumo conta comigo...senão, nunca poderá ir para o túmulo em paz..."

Nisso, uma bonita jovem, vestida em um tailleur escuro, cabelos parcialmente presos, passou pela porta do estabelecimento, localizando a mesa onde Naraku se encontrava. Ele cortou sua linha de raciocínio ao ouvir o conhecido barulho dos escarpins no chão do local; logo, ela sentava-se diante dele, retirando os óculos escuros.

- Ora, ora, Kikyou, para que isso? Por acaso está sentindo-se como uma daquelas espiãs de filmes americanos? – ele debochou.

- Cale a boca, Naraku, sabe muito bem que não posso me expor...meu horário de almoço está acabando, não tenho como ficar por muito tempo...tome, trouxe o que pediu. – ela colocou uma pasta sobre a mesa.

- Hum....kukukuku...muito bem, Higurashi, está fazendo tudo direitinho! Esse papel aqui vai me ajudar muito!

- Certo, isso indica que já fiz minha parte, portanto... _ja ne_, Naraku. – ela tencionou levantar-se, mas ele segurou-a pelo pulso.

- Nada disso, vamos com calma. – Ele levantou-se vagarosamente, e soltou o pulso dela – Eu realmente espero que você me acompanhe nessa empreitada. Sabe como é, podem haver... imprevistos.

Kikyou olhou para ele, nervosa. Não gostava de colaborar com ele, mas tinha medo que arruinasse seu relacionamento com Inu-Yasha, denunciando-a; isso seria muito prejudicial, principalmente nas atuais circunstâncias, nas quais parecia que o jovem Taishou estava cada vez mais distante dela.

- Naraku, eu não posso voltar tarde do almoço! Entenda! E ir àquele banco com você não faz sentido! – ela tentava convencê-lo.

- Bem, você é uma das advogadas juniores da Cia. Taishou, o que pode tornar minha atuação mais convincente, já que sou um dos consultores financeiros. Então, pronta para uma visita um pouco mais formal?

- Naraku, eu não quero ir! Preciso voltar! – a Higurashi continuava tentando.

No entanto, após colocar algumas notas sobre a mesa que ocupavam, saiu tranquilamente, mas com passos decididos, levando Kikyou consigo. Logo chegaram no maior banco de investimentos privados do país, liderado pela família Sasaki. Aproximaram-se da recepção:

- Pessoa jurídica, _onegai shimatsu._ – disse Naraku.

Após a indicação dada pelo recepcionista, foi falar com a gerente de pessoa jurídica, explicando a qual empresa pertencia, e apresentou o papel que Kikyou lhe trouxe mais cedo:

- Pois então, gostaria de saber se esta autorização me dá acesso aos dados da conta destinada ao contrato Taishou – Huang pleiteado pela empresa em que trabalho. Como consultor financeiro, preciso dos mesmos.

- Certo, Ootsuka-san...mas creio que Taishou-sama já havia deixado todos os seus consultores de sobreaviso sobre as quantias destinadas ao fechamento deste contrato, não? – perguntou a gerente, olhando para o rapaz e sua acompanhante.

"Kuso! Sabia que iam desconfiar de algo...eu deveria ter voltado para a empresa e denunciado o Naraku!" – pensava Kikyou. No entanto, seu semblante não exteriorizava seus pensamentos.

O rapaz logo deu um cínico sorriso, e chegando perto da gernte, disse:

- Escute, estou apenas tentando fazer o meu trabalho. Vim até acompanhado de uma das advogadas-junior da empresa. Trouxe a autorização. Então, poderia ajudar-me a fazer o que Taishou-sama me ordenou, e logo? – ele encarou a moça com olhos oblíquos e cheios de magnetismo.

"Se ele usasse esse poder para fazer algo que preste, talvez não precisasse recorrer a meios sórdidos para vencer na vida...preciso dar um jeito de sair dessa..." – Kikyou observava tudo, imaginando como poderia se safar daquela situação.

Logo, seus olhos caíram sobre uma pessoa que, ela sabia, não se contentaria em apenas observar o interlúdio entre Naraku e a gerente de pessoa jurídica. Não sabia se poderia sentir-se mal ou totalmente aliviada com aquilo. Mas pelo menos, alguém saberia o que estava ocorrendo. Se isso seria bom ou ruim, descobriria mais tarde.

- Muito bem, muito obrigado pelas fotocópias, Miyaki-san. – Naraku agradecia à gerente – Elas serão realmente úteis.

- Ora, não foi nada, Ootsuka-san. Minhas lembranças a Taishou-sama.

"Sim, o velho logo se lembrará de coisas...que acho que nunca poderia realmente esquecer..."– pensava o moreno.

Assim, ele e Kikyou logo se dirigiam à saída do banco, e ele reparou que a Higurashi olhava insistentemente para trás, o que o deixou irritado:

- Ora vamos, Kikyou, está com medo? Agora já foi. E eu tenho as informações que precisava. Kukukukukuku...se quer logo voltar para a Cia. Taishou, apresse-se, vamos! – ele aumentava o ritmo de seus passos.

A gerente voltou ao seu trabalho, mas mal pôde acreditar quando determinada pessoa veio direto à sua mesa. Definitivamente, isso não era do feitio da herdeira daquele banco.

- Posso ajudá-la, Sasaki-hime? – perguntou a moça, levantando-se.

- Na verdade, Miyaki-san, pode sim. E muito. – disse Abi, com seu costumeiro olhar inquisidor.

* * *

- Sesshoumaru, filho, vai sair? – perguntou Izayoi, preocupada.

- Hai. Irei à universidade, preciso tirar algumas dúvidas. – o rapaz vestia um leve casaco.

- Hum, não exagere, está bem? Pensei que Hakudoushi estava o ajudando com as coisas da faculdade.

Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso. Não importava o quanto amadurecesse ou crescesse, sua mãe sempre o veria como um garoto. Aproximou-se de Izayoi e deu um leve beijo na testa dela; não era sua verdadeira mãe, mas sempre fora a única mãe que conhecera. Sim, tivera sorte por tê-la em sua vida, depois que sua mãe morrera no parto que o trouxe ao mundo.

- Bem, Izayoi, voltarei assim que resolver as minhas pendências. Ah, só mais uma coisa...o que mais sabe sobre a moça que me ajudou, a Rin?

- Ah filho, somente o seu nome... a Kagome-chan que parece conhecê-la melhor... eu gostaria tanto de agradecer à essa moça pessoalmente, Sesshoumaru! Você vai tentar encontrá-la? – a senhora Taishou tinha os olhos brilhantes de esperança.

- Hai. _Ja ne, okaa-san._

Assim, Sesshoumaru entrou em seu carro, um sedã prateado, e deu a partida, gostando de sentir a potência do motor de seu Porsche. Logo, pegou seu celular; a voz saiu estóica e grave, como sempre:

- Kagome, é você? Sim, estou bem...escute, estou indo para a universidade, acha que pode demorar um pouco para voltar do seu intervalo? Sim, é importante, você sabe que nunca pediria isso se não fosse necessário. Claro. Nos vemos logo, então. _Ja ne._

Desligou e acelerou o carro. Hoje, resolveria de uma vez por todas o que o afligia.

"Hayashi Rin... não importa onde você estiver, eu vou achá-la. Pode esperar."

* * *

- Caramba, Rin-chan, foi tão ruim assim? – perguntou Ayame à amiga, enquanto andavam pelo corredor do prédio da Faculdade de Artes e Ciências.

- Mais do que eu imaginava, Ayame-chan...a Yura é horrível! Eu cheguei aquele dia, ainda mal, e ela estava... estava... – a Hayashi enrubesceu.

- Não me diga que... – os olhos da Yamaguchi arregalaram em surpresa – Caramba, nem a Kaguya, aquela insuportável, foi capaz de fazer isso! O que você fez? Sabe que pode delatá-la, não?

- Eu sei que essas coisas não são permitidas nos alojamentos... mas depois que peguei ela com o cara lá no sofá, fazendo... argh! Me tranquei no quarto, e ainda tive que dormir com o fone de ouvido do MP3 no último volume... porque ela fazia questão de ficar gemendo alto! Eca! – Rin torcia o rosto, enojada.

- Pois então, delate a gótica pervertida que tudo fica certo. – reforçou Ayame.

- Não dá, ela me ameaçou... disse que vai tornar a minha vida acadêmica um inferno se eu me meter nos "assuntos" dela. Aquela nojenta!

Logo, as duas entraram em uma das salas para aulas práticas, que consistia em um amplo salão com barras para dança e espelhos em todas as paredes, além de um potente aparelho de som e um telão. As duas já haviam passado pelo vestiário e estavam bem confortáveis para a aula, na qual teriam que mostrar o que sabiam em matéria de balé, para avaliação da professora.

- Bem, chegamos cedo, acho bom começar com os alongamentos... – disse Rin, dirigindo-se a uma das barras para se exercitar – Enfim, é melhor me concentrar nas aulas e esquecer a Yura, uma hora ela vai ter que parar.

- Sei não, espero que você esteja certa... – Ayame estava pensativa.

As duas passaram a falar de assuntos amenos, Rin comentando o quanto estava adorando as aulas de História da Dança, e Ayame reclamando que dança tradicional japonesa não era seu forte. A Hayashi prometeu ajudá-la com isso, visto que teve que se apresentar muito nesse estilo, em sua antiga escola de dança; em contrapartida, a Yamaguchi disse:

- Se um dia precisar de aulas de dança de salão, Rin-chan, pode falar comigo, eu praticava várias modalidades, paralelas ao balé.

- Quem conhece dança de salão aqui? – uma voz irrompeu no salão, já com uma quantidade razoável de estudantes, chamando a atenção de todos.

Ayame ficou sem graça, observando o rapaz alto que se dirigia a ela. _"Bonito, mas tem_ _algo nele que..."_ – ela não pode completar seu pensamento.

- Querida, temos muito o que conversar depois...considere-se uma felizarda, porque eu não dou trela para garota nenhuma aqui, viu? Seu nome é...? – ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Yamaguchi... Ayame. – sentiu-se enrubescer, mas manteve a pose.

- Ora, prazer, eu sou Sakai Jakotsu. – trocaram reverências, mas logo ele deu dois beijinhos na garota, assustando-a – E essa gracinha aqui, quem é?

- É a minha parceira, Hayashi Rin.

- Oi, Rin-chan! – cumprimentou a moça do mesmo jeito com que havia feito com Ayame. Rin parecia um pimentão, de tão envergonhada.

- Você parece ser descolada! – ele olhou para Ayame – Gostei de vocês. Podemos ser grandes amigos, não acham?

Ayame ia abrir a boca para responder, quando a porta abriu e revelou a figura da professora de Técnicas de Dança para todos na sala. Hishodo Hatsuko era considerada e temida por todos os alunos que passavam por ela, tinha fama de difícil, exigente e perfeccionista ao extremo, mas todos ali sabiam que, se alguém tivesse sua aceitação e preferência, teria uma exímia mestra e conselheira. Mas não era fácil. A própria expressão da experiente bailarina mostrava o quão disposta estava em impor provações a seus alunos, principalmente os calouros. Pronunciou-se:

- Ora, ora, o filho pródigo à casa retorna! A que devemos vossa ilustre presença, Sakai-san? – ela encarava Jakotsu, com um meio sorriso na cara.

Logo, toda a atenção da sala estava sobre o jovem rapaz, que resolveu não deixar barato:

- Sim, Hishodo-sensei, voltei bem da minha viagem aos EUA, não se preocupe! Aprendi bastante por lá e estou disposto a aplicar meus novos conhecimentos em vossa aula, se assim permitir. – Jakotsu fez uma mesura exagerada.

- Hum, realmente aprendeu algo decente por lá, além daqueles ritmos americanos? Muito bem, Sakai-san, espero que aproveite o seu primeiro ano novamente. Mas deixem que me apresente – ela fez um movimento gracioso em sua reverência – meu nome é Hishodo Hatsuko, devem ter ouvido algumas coisas a meu respeito e já digo que a maioria é verdade, mas cabe a vocês descobrir isso neste semestre que temos pela frente. Agora, gostaria que se apresentassem, dizendo nome, idade e o que vieram fazer aqui.

Todos fitavam a mestra, assustados. Ela sabia ir direto ao ponto.

- E vamos começar logo com isso, porque depois... devo avaliar a dança de cada um. _Individualmente_. – ela disse isso com um sorriso maroto, antes de dirigir-se à sua bolsa, de onde retirou um caderno de fichas.

- Isso realmente será assustador... – comentou Rin com Ayame e Jakotsu.

A ruiva apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Do rapaz, pôde distinguir as seguintes palavras, cuidadosamente sussurradas:

- Você ainda não viu nada, meu bem.

* * *

Ele estava um pouco confuso, mas mesmo assim, andava a passos firmes pelos corredores do prédio que lhe fora indicado. Ela deveria estar em aula no momento, pelo que pôde checar no mural da secretaria dali; não fora difícil achar o nome dela entre tantos outros, afinal, as informações para os calouros estavam mais do que acessíveis – não apenas para eles, para sorte dele.

Considerava-se um homem seguro de si, observador, cujo poder de análise lhe dava todo o domínio da situação a enfrentar. Entretanto, o que vivera e fizera há alguns dias atrás surgiu como uma grande incógnita, uma grande exceção. Sara ainda mexia com ele, mesmo depois de tanto tempo de ausência? Não, não era ela quem o fizera sofrer, mas o tamanho de seu orgulho. Não aceitava ser passado para trás daquela maneira.

"Enfim, agora estou livre e solto, não preciso mais me preocupar com um fantasma... mas deveria ter me controlado. Ou será que, pelo menos uma vez... eu queria realmente me alterar?" – ele pensava. Nem mesmo seu próprio comportamento fugia de seu instinto analítico, racional.

O rapaz de semblante estóico sentou-se em um banco que ficava no meio do corredor, fitando a porta da sala onde a pessoa com quem queria falar supostamente estaria; retirou o jornal do dia de sua pasta de couro, ajeitou a armação dos finos óculos em seu rosto, e começou a ler. De tempos em tempos, podia ouvir uma voz firme ditando comandos entre as notas da música clássica, que invadia o recinto. Poderia até ser relaxante, se não estivesse, de certo modo...

"Ansioso? Por kami, o que está havendo comigo? Só vim para conhecer a tal Hayashi, agradecê-la e sumir de sua vida. Essa aula não acaba nunca?" – voltou a fitar a porta, cheio de intenção.

Qunado tencionou levantar-se, a porta dupla foi aberta, dando passagem a vários rostos novos, na maioria femininos, cujas feições demonstravam surpresa ao ver alguém como ele por ali. Resolveu deixar o fluxo de pessoas diminuir, para dirigir-se à sala. Logo uma mulher madura, que intuiu ser a professora, saiu da sala, seguida por seu assistente. Aproximou-se.

Parou próximo ao batente, e pôde ouvir as vozes lá de dentro:

- Mas Rin-chan, tem certeza que você vai arrumar a sala sozinha? É muita coisa! – dizia uma moça ruiva, com dois rabos-de-cavalo.

- Deixa, Ayame-chan, eu me ofereci, já que para mim essa aula foi um fiasco. Assim posso compensar um pouco meu desempenho. – uma moça morena retrucava, meio desanimada.

- Que é isso, querida, você foi muito bem! Não se deixe intimidar pela poderosa Hishodo, ela pega pesado com quem tem talento! Pode se considerar orgulhosa! – dizia um rapaz cuja voz ele reconhecia, mas ainda não tinha plena certeza de quem era.

- _Arigatou_, Jakotsu-kun... mas eu realmente quero fazer isso, _onegai. _– a garota pediu aos amigos.

- Pois bem, mas vamos te esperar para o almoço, tudo bem? – disse a ruiva, com convicção.

- Está certo, não demorarei muito. Vejo vocês no refeitório.

Assim, Sesshoumaru pôde ver melhor os dois que vinham em sua direção, e imediatamente reconheceu o irmão mais novo de Bankotsu; tratou de esconder-se em algum lugar, não queria que Sakai Jakotsu espalhasse rumores ao seu respeito. Como se o que acontecera há alguns dias atrás não fosse o bastante.

- Droga, mas só ficou esse CD aqui? E eu queria treinar mais um pouco... – ele ouvia a garota falar consigo mesma – Ah, vai esse mesmo...

Logo reconheceu a música, era da trilha de um filme de vampiros que andava fazendo muito sucesso... _(N/A: sim, é a música do capítulo!)_ mas o que a garota estava fazendo? Decidiu entrar na sala, que mal poderia fazer?

Não esperava pela cena que o aguardava; ali, naquela sala, havia uma fada dançando pelo piso de madeira. Dançando? Não, ela flutuava; apesar da baixa estatura, ela tinha um corpo de talhe delicado, e parecia ser bem flexível, pois estendia as pernas e braços com leveza e graciosidade extremas, sem aparentar nenhum esforço. Ela vestia um collant de dança branco, com uma saia de tecido leve em tom rosado, meias três quartos brancas e sapatilhas de balé também na cor rosa. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, e o efeito que as madeixas faziam quando ela se movimentava... ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, por mais que quisesse.

Encostou-se no batente da porta, e esperou que ela terminasse de dançar. Uma coisa era certa. Eles precisavam muito conversar.

_E agora, gente???? Que vai rolar na tão esperada conversa? Quero a opinião de vocês! Bjs! _


	8. Capítulo 7: Aproximações

_Olá! Para quem lia esta fic com frequência, sabe que eu sumi, mas nunca esqueci da fic e da minha intenção de terminá-la – tanto esta quanto minha outra fic de InuYasha, também publicada neste site. Bem, tive alguns problemas de saúde, outros de tempo mesmo, fora um bloqueio criativo tremendo que me assolou por 2 anos! Mas agora pretendo retomar a escrita, e me comprometo a escrever um capítulo por semana, para dar andamento à trama!_

_Disclaimer:_ _Todos os personagens de InuYasha são da Takahashi-sensei, e sempre serão..._

_Música de inspiração do capítulo:_

_- Who's That Chick, David Guetta feat. Rihanna._

_**CAPÍTULO**__** 7 – APROXIMAÇÕES**_

Ela dançava despreocupadamente, totalmente alheia da presença que a observava do batente da porta da sala de aula. Lentamente, ele foi se aproximando, quieto como um predador... e era assim mesmo que ele se considerava no momento, à caça de respostas, e não deixaria aquela menina escapar. De jeito nenhum.

Ali, ela flutuava como um pássaro, uma borboleta, tamanha a leveza e fluidez de seus movimentos; Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela estava de olhos fechados, por isso ainda não percebera sua presença. Resolveu revelar-se antes que assustasse a garota, já pressentia que deveria tê-la assustado o suficiente devido ao modo que ela o encontrara na fatídica noite em que fora assaltado, e terminara no hospital.

- _Sumimasen_, senhorita, você seria Hayashi-san? – ele assegurou que sua voz ecoasse em um volume mais alto que a música que ela dançava.

Em um movimento brusco, mas não menos gracioso, ela girou para encará-lo, alertada pela voz grave atrás de si. O Taishou, geralmente bom em ler as pessoas ao seu redor, não pôde discernir a torrente de emoções que parecia manifestar-se nos olhos dela. Reparou como ela era pequena, aparentemente frágil, inocente, mas havia algo nos olhos dela que ela não conseguia identificar... ainda.

- Hayashi-san? Meu nome é Taishou Sesshoumaru, prazer em conhecê-la – disse ele, fazendo uma reverência curta e sóbria – soube que a senhorita me ajudou há alguns dias atrás, gostaria de conversar um pouco sobre isso, caso seja possível.

Rin não podia acreditar que ele estava ali, na sua frente, todo educado, bem vestido, e sóbrio – sim, como ele tinha uma voz segura e suave quando estava sóbrio! Bem diferente do desespero e malícia que transparecia nas falas incoerentes dele naquela noite esquisita. Muita coisa passava pela mente dela, até parar na cena em que ele a enlaçava em seu colo, no modo que ele a tocara...

"Não, chega disso, Rin!" – ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se pudesse afastar o pensamento com tal ato.

- Algo errado, Hayashi-san? – ele parecia realmente intrigado pela falta de palavras dela no momento.

- Pra- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sesshoumaru-sama. E, sim, sou Hayashi Rin, e o levei para o hospital há alguns dias atrás. Sente-se melhor? - ela perguntou, com um meio sorriso, mas com uma preocupação genuína pela saúde dele.

- Sim, estou muito melhor, _domo arigatou_. Se a senhorita me permitir, gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre aquela noite...

Rin arregalou os olhos. Será que ele se lembrara do que fizera a ela? Será que iria pedir desculpas? Ou simplesmente suborná-la para que não revelasse nada a ninguém? Sabia que ele era um homem de posição, provavelmente não queria ver sua reputação manchada por aí, por causa de uma simples caloura como ela...

Sesshoumaru notou a mudança no olhar dela, sim, algo havia acontecido naquela noite que ele não se lembrava, também, havia propositalmente se colocado em um papel ridículo, principalmente para um Taishou. Quer dizer, pelo menos para ele, no caso de Inu-Yasha, ele não se garantia!

- Cla-Claro, Sesshoumaru-sama gostaria de se sentar? Infelizmente esta é uma sala de aula prática e não existem cadeiras, sentamos nos tatames, mas posso buscar uma cadeira na sala ao lado...

- Eu estou bem, Rin-san – ele a interrompeu com cautela – não há necessidade de sentarmos, a não ser que a senhorita queira tomar um chá ou café comigo assim que terminar aqui?

- Bem, eu tenho que arrumar a sala, podemos conversar enquanto isso, tudo bem? – ela parecia meio tímida, mas estava disposta a conversar, o que ele considerava muito bom.

Ele concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça, e percebendo que ela começara sua tarefa, resolveu ajudá-la enquanto puxava assunto:

- Rin-san, além de agradecê-la por sua ajuda, gostaria de dizer que sei que não fui encontrado em meu estado normal. Portanto, também agradeço pela sua discrição, minha família tem uma reputação a zelar, e eu, como o primogênito, também a tenho... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido por ela.

- Sim, eu conheci seu irmão, o Inu-Yasha-san... e também Kagome-san e todos os outros que o senhor conhece – ela sorriu – todos o consideram muito, Sesshoumaru-sama. Quando perceberam que estava desaparecido, nos dividimos para procurá-lo. Na realidade eu o encontrei por acaso, estava voltando do toalete para prosseguir na busca, quando vi o momento em que foi assaltado. E esfaqueado. Mas não havia um policial ou segurança por perto... – ela abaixou a cabeça, apreensiva.

- Me disseram que haviam marcas de luta em mim e na cena do crime. Eu lutei com os bandidos, Rin-san? – ele foi direto.

- Si-Sim... – Rin não queria revelar que além dos bandidos, os dois haviam lutado um pouco, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria desconfiar. Ele poderia parecer tudo, menos burro ou desatento.

- Foram eles que me bateram e esfaquearem, estou certo disso, mas Rin-san, o médico me disse que eu estava sob efeito de algum sonífero, ou sedativo. Eles me drogaram? A senhorita poderia me esclarecer os fatos daquela noite?

Pronto! O que ela faria agora? Revelaria o acontecido e nunca mais teria coragem de encará-lo? Ou contava tudo e deixava que ele tirasse suas próprias conclusões?

"Kami-sama, protegei-me... que eu faço agora?" – pensava Rin.

- B-Bem, eu estava passando quando vi que o senhor estava sendo abordado por eles – não quis revelar que ficara com medo dele quando passara pelo estacionamento – vi quando se defendeu com a garrafa, e a luta com os assaltantes. O senhor esfaqueou um deles primeiro, em legítima defesa, e depois foi rendido e esfaqueado também...

Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se; sabia que não tinha sangue de barata, mas enfrentar dois ladrões dessa maneira? Onde estava com a cabeça? Poderia ter morrido!

- Eles então me drogaram para que eu parasse, Rin-san? Por que não levaram o carro e o resto então? – ele estava cada mais mais perplexo com sua própria falta de decoro. Aquela maldita Sara...

- Na verdade, fui eu que o sedei, Sesshoumaru-sama. E-Eu tenho um chaveiro com um dispositivo de defesa... que usa gás sonífero...

- Foi você? Mas por quê? Não me diga que...

Ele então se lembrou do cheiro que sentira, um cabelo macio. Era ela, só poderia ser! Mas, que fizera para ser sedado pela menina?

- Hayashi-san, eu a machuquei? Fiz alguma coisa que a ofendesse? – ele foi direto, sua expressão mais estóica, impossível.

- NÃO! – ela arregalou os olhos, sobressaltada – Di-Digo, o senhor estava ferido, e muito agitado depois que foram embora, eu tentei me aproximar e ajudá-lo, mas o senhor estava muito arredio, tive que usar o sedativo para acalmá-lo!

"Porque estou mentindo? Ele poderia pedir desculpas e todo o meu embaraço iria embora... ou não, acho que seria pior se ele soubesse! Pode pensar que eu sou uma dessas moças fáceis por aí... ou que quis me aproveitar dele, mesmo sendo o contrário! Vou manter essa versão, provavelmente não irei vê-lo mais, então, não faz diferença... além do mais, ele é tão sério... também irei... protegê-lo... de si mesmo..." – Rin não sabia porque, mas conversando com o rapaz a sua frente, sentiu o quão mortificado ele ficaria se soubesse de seu comportamento naquela noite.

- Então, a senhorita teve que me sedar? Eu estava tão bêbado assim? – ele pensava no papelão que causara.

- Hai, bêbado, ferido, e... o senhor parecia estar profundamente magoado...

- Como assim? – o rosto dele se transformou – Este Sesshoumaru disse algo à senhorita?

Ele a encarava e estava cada vez mais próximo, como um predador nato. A frieza nos olhos dele a assustou, e ela resolveu dizer o que sabia:

- O senhor falava de uma moça. Não sei o nome dela, e com todo respeito, não quero saber, deve ser algo pessoal. Não sei porque o senhor estava lá naquele estado e sinceramente, não queria me envolver, mas quem disse que eu consigo? - ela deu uma risadinha nervosa.

Ele simplesmente passou a encarar a parede, pensativo. Depois disso, aprumou o paletó e pegou sua valise, apoiando-a na mesa mais próxima e passando a procurar por algo dentro dela. Rin aproximou-se, curiosa; foi quando reparou que ele assinava um cheque.

- Hayashi-san, creio que essa quantia não chega nem perto de expressar a gratidão que tenho pela senhorita, por ter salvo a minha vida, e por manter sua discrição em relação à situação toda. Sinto muito pelo trabalho que lhe causei, espero que isso possa recompensá-la em pelo uma fração da nobreza de seu gesto perante minha pessoa. – ele estendeu o cheque à uma atônita Rin.

"Mas o quê... MAS QUE QUANTIA ABSURDA É ESSA?" – a Hayashi quase caiu para trás ao ver a gorda soma que aquele rapaz a oferecia.

- Iie... não, não posso aceitar isso, Sesshoumaru-sama! De maneira alguma! – ela estendeu o papel de volta para ele.

- Acha que o valor está muito baixo? Podemos resolver isso! – ele puxou o talão da valise novamente, mas tudo o que ganhou foi um olhar revoltado da parte dela:

- Uma vida não tem preço, Sesshoumaru-sama! Desculpe se estou sendo rude, mas creio que não poderei aceitar NENHUMA quantia vinda do senhor ou de quem quer que seja. Agi de boa-fé, e honestamente, o senhor deveria acreditar um pouco mais no desinteresse das pessoas. Não quero seu dinheiro, queria apenas saber se está bem. Pelo visto sim, e já fico muito grata com isso. Portanto, se já acabou – ela rasgou o cheque na frente dele – eu preciso ir, meus amigos me esperam. Com licença. Apague a luz quando sair, _onegai_.

Rin apanhou sua mochila e saiu da sala em direção aos vestiários praticamente correndo, e bufando de raiva. Quem ele pensava que era? Só porque era um figurão dos negócios, um homem bem apessoado e de família rica, ele achava que podia comprar a gratidão das pessoas? Só se fosse no mundo em que ele vivia! E do qual ela, Rin decidamente, queria ficar longe!

Enquanto isso, um certo Taishou não acreditava na cena que presenciara há pouco. Além de salvá-lo, aquela moça o enfrentara sem pudor algum, coisa que pessoas mais velhas e de maior posição que ela, uma mera estudante, nem ousavam fazer! Quem era aquela criatura? Ele precisava descobrir mais dela... riu, ao considerar seus pensamentos:

"Eu vou saber quem é você, Hayashi Rin, ah se vou! Ou não me chamo Taishou Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

No "_Western Lands Night Club_", a rotina de trabalho estava intensa, com a ausência de Sesshoumaru no estabelecimento, todos faziam o seu melhor para manter tudo em ordem. Após suas respectivas aulas, Inu-Yasha, Kagome e Miroku dirigiram-se para o clube (depois dos dois rapazes conseguirem a permissão de Inu-Taishou para trabalharem para a Cia. Taishou enquanto estavam por ali também) onde, no salão principal, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka e Sango ensaiavam, embaladas pelos ritmos mixados pelos DJ's do local, Houjo e Kouga.

- Pena que a Eri-chan vai se casar, ne, Inu-Yasha? – perguntou Miroku, com cara de desapontado.

- Uma a menos para você cantar, Miroku? Ops, desculpe! Esqueci que você já levou um fora dela também! Hehehehehe! – Inu-Yasha brincava com o amigo.

- Hunf! Não é disso que estou falando! Afinal, ela vai se casar e ir embora, pois o futuro marido não quer que ela continue trabalhando aqui, o que é uma grande contradição, já que ele a conheceu exatamente neste lugar! – Miroku falava com um certo ar de indignação.

- Bem, ele está certo, não? – Inu-Yasha verificava as pastas com as cotações de pedidos de compras de bebidas e outros insumos – Ela não precisa continuar dançando aqui se vai se casar com um cara disposto a bancá-la...

Nesse momento, Miroku abstraiu tudo o que o amigo dizia. No palco do "WeLands", como os funcionários carinhosamente chamavam seu local de trabalho, uma bela moça morena com um rabo-de-cavalo alto, legging vermelha, tênis e top preto começava a ensaiar seu número de dança _(N/A: com a música do capítulo!)._ Sango sempre dançava com um olhar altivo mas simpático, concentrada no que estava fazendo; a parede oposta ao palco era de espelhos, o que ajudava muito as dançarinas – ou atrapalhava, no caso das mais inseguras. Mas ela estava habituada com os espelhos, pois sempre gostara muito de ginástica artística, e sempre incorporava elementos da mesma em seu trabalho no clube. O resultado era um número objetivo, intenso, enérgico.

Miroku particularmente adorava ver todas as meninas dançando, mas Sango... ela era diferente. Ela não se insinuava, e no entanto, conseguia ser mais natural e mais provocante do qualquer uma ali; na visão dele, ela era a mais curvilínea de todas das dançarinas do "WeLands", e a que causava maior impacto visual nas apresentações. O clube, apesar do nome, tinha uma veia burlesca, e as meninas dançavam para entreter as pessoas quando a pista não estava aberta, ou para animar as coreografias quando Houjo e Kouga tocavam para fazer os frequentadores do clube se mexerem ao som de suas batidas e remixes.

Ele continuava olhando para ela embevecido, quando as outras moças juntaram-se à morena no palco para ensaiar o número conjunto. Nisso, o jovem Miyamoto assustou-se com a pancada de pasta de papéis que levava na cabeça:

- Por acaso está me escutando, Miroku? O material de marketing da Sakai Bebidas e daquelas marcas de cervejas e tequila chegou. Você tem que resolver se e como vai usá-los, a Ka-chan ou as meninas podem te ajudar a escolher pontos estratégicos do clube nos quais colocá-los. – Inu-Yasha chamava a atenção do amigo, até espiar pela janela do escritório e ver para onde – ou para quem – ele olhava.

O escritório ficava no andar mais alto, em uma água-furtada acima do mezanino que servia de local para os camarotes; havia uma janela que permitia a quem estivesse no escritório observar o salão principal, com a pista, a cabine de DJ e o bar. Este ficava em uma fenda no palco, o balcão também servia de passarela para as meninas dançarem, caso quisessem. Atrás do palco haviam as cortinas e uma espécie de divisória se abria para dar passagem a elas quando iam se apresentar. As mesas para os fregueses ficavam espalhadas em torno do palco e do bar, e a pista se encontrava mais adiante, em um nível um pouco mais baixo, cercada pela parede de espelhos.

A cabine de DJ ficava à direita do palco e do bar, e ao final da pista, uma escada de madeira retorcia-se em caracol até o mezanino, cujos lados direito e esquerdo funcionavam como camarotes; o escritório ficava acima do lado oposto ao palco, com janelas fumê, preservando a privacidade de quem estivesse no escritório, mas não de quem estivesse fora dele. Era um escritório amplo, onde ele, Inu-Yasha, dividia o trabalho com seu irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru, e com seus braços direitos, Higurashi Kagome e Miyamoto Miroku.

- Miroku, pára de se torturar, cara... diz a ela como você se sente! – insistiu Inu-Yasha.

- Meu, como assim? Eu já disse! Disse que a respeito, que a acho linda, ela simplesmente me abraçou e aceitou como quem eu sou de verdade! Que mais posso querer dela, Inu-Yasha? – Miroku sentia-se confuso.

- Feh! Quer dizer que nem você mesmo percebeu o que sente por ela? Olhe-se no espelho, Miyamoto! – com isso, o mais novo dos Taishou desabou na cadeira de sua mesa, de certa forma entendendo o que o amigo queria dizer.

Pegou os relatórios e notas de compras, todos impecavelmente organizados e preenchidos devidamente, com a letra DELA. Ela, que agora estava lá embaixo em reunião com Ginta e Hakkaku, os irmãos que trabalham como bartenders do estabelecimento. Ela, que mesmo não querendo, o ajudava a pôr ordem em sua vida, e ao mesmo tempo, virava tudo de ponta cabeça. Enquanto isso, Miroku se ocupava dos materiais de marketing, mas observando o amigo, podia quase ler sua mente; de sua parte, não ofereceria nenum conselho, ao menos por enquanto. Afinal, estava absorto em suas próprias confusões.

De repente, o celular do Taishou tocou; Inu-Yasha viu quem era na bina e já atendeu reclamando:

- O que você quer, Sesshoumaru?

Nisso, Kagome entrou no escritório, chamando a atenção de Miroku:

- Miroku-kun, por acaso você ainda tem ingressos de cortesia para a noite de amanhã? Preciso de dois, urgente!

- Ih, Ka-chan, preciso verificar se o chefe libera... para quem seria?

- Ah, quanto a isso não se preocupe, foi o próprio chefe quem me pediu isso pela manhã, eu apenas esqueci de comunicar. E seriam pra...

- Feh, Sesshoumaru, você realmente é um grande _baka_! – disse Inu-Yasha, desligando o celular, e encarando uma confusa Kagome e um desconfiado Miroku.

- Muito bem, Miroku, arrume os ingressos de cortesia que a Kagome pediu, está liberado, e Ka-chan, se prepare para sair em 5 minutos, temos que nos apressar! – disse o Taishou, apanhando o paletó que se encontrava no encosto de sua cadeira, e vestindo-o.

- Mas... para quê, Inu-Yasha? – a moça não estava entendendo nada.

- Para consertar a grande porcaria que meu querido _onii-sama_ acabou de fazer! Vamos lá, _minna_! Feh!

* * *

As aulas do curso de Medicina na Universidade de Tokyo certamente exigem muita atenção de seus alunos, mas um deles em particular não estava prestando muita atenção no professor, e sim lendo um grande volume de medicina natural que havia retirado da biblioteca alguns instantes antes de sua aula começar. Mal sabia o rapaz em questão que estava sendo observado com curiosidade por uma de suas colegas de curso...

Shimizu Kirara deu um grande suspiro: tanto esforço para estar ali, e parecia que tinha tanta gente que não estava nem aí! Um exemplo era aquele rapaz ruivo que conhecera na calourada... qual era mesmo o nome dele? Lembrou-se que mal pôde conversar com ele, devido aos trotes, ao desaparecimento de um amigo da turma que conhecera e à conversa interessante que engatara com o mocinho encrenqueiro, Takeda Kohaku.

Kirara sentiu-se enrubescer; havia algo nele que havia prendido a sua atenção, seria a beleza? O jeito ironicamente sapeca do rapaz ou sua inteligência impressionante? Ela não sabia, apenas dera a ele seu telefone e desde aquele dia, volta e meia trocavam torpedos no celular, e se falavam pouco via chat. Sabia que no momento ele não estaria na universidade, mas sim no trabalho, pois estudava no período noturno.

Sentiu-se meio mal por estar pensando nisso ao invés de se concentrar na aula, pelo menos o ruivinho estava ocupado com alguma leitura que parecia proveitosa. Na real, ele parecia ser tragado pelo livro. Seus pensamentos foram rompidos pelo sinal avisando que a aula acabara. Anotou rapidamente a bibliografia para a próxima aula em seu notebook, e passou a guardar suas coisas; ainda teria que passar na petshop antes de ir para casa.

Shippou mal percebeu quando a aula acabou; desligou seu gravador digital e fechou o notebook, esperando que ninguém percebesse o quão desatento estivera; marcou a página do grande livro que lera, e estava saindo da fileira de carteiras onde estava, quando esbarrou em uma linda moça loira.

- _Gomen ne_, com licença, eu a conheço, senhorita? – ele perguntou, educado.

- Hai – ela respondeu, sorridente – sou Shimizu Kirara, nos conhecemos na calourada, mas mal conversamos... _gomen_, mas não lembro o seu nome...

- Yoshida Shippou, ao seu dispor. Então frequentaremos a mesma sala, Shimizu-san? – ele parecia amistoso.

- Pois é, mas essa não não parecia muito interessante, Yoshida-san... percebi que estava entretido com seu livro – ela apontou para o volume embaixo do braço dele – e eu mesma confesso que não estava muto presa ao assunto...

- Eu gravei a aula toda. Aquele professor deve ser novato, não consegui sentir firmeza nele. Além do mais, é Citologia Básica, nada que algum tempo na biblioteca e umas pesquisas na internet não resolvam. O que foi, falei bobagem?

Kirara sorria. Então ele havia prestado atenção na aula? Ela sentia-se envergonhada, afinal só pensara no que ele poderia estar lendo e em... Kohaku. Sentiu-se enrubescer novamente, o que foi percebido por ele.

- A deixei sem-graça? – ele perguntou, com um tom brincalhão – Ou está pensando no namorado?

A questão a deixou ainda mais vermelha. Nesse momento, seu celular tocou. Levou um susto ao ver quem era, bem naquela hora. Sem pensar, atendeu ao telefone e segurou Shippou pelo ombro, entrando com ele na primeira sala vazia que encontrara.

-_ Moshi moshi? _Olá, Kohaku-san, como vai?

A moça fazia gestos para um confuso Shippou, que foi até o quadro branco próximo à porta e escreveu perguntando a ela o que estava acontecendo.

- Estou bem, sim, minha aula acabou há pouco tempo.

Kirara respondeu escrevendo que não podia atender o telefone em público _(N/A: no Japão, é_ _falta de educação atender o celular em locais públicos.)_, mas que não queria perder a companhia dele, portanto, o arrastara junto com ela para a sala vazia. O rapaz apenas deu um sorriso malicioso, e voltou a escrever no quadro.

- Ah claro, também gostei de conversar com você esses dias... como? Nos encontrar pessoalmente? – ela ficou surpresa com o convite do Takeda.

Nesse instante, Shippou a cutucou, apontando o quadro com um sorriso maroto. Ela sorriu de volta para ele quando leu a pergunta: **"Vai me dizer agora que não estava pensando no** **namorado?"**; e com dedos ágeis, respondeu: **"Ele não é meu namorado, é apenas um amigo que** **quer me encontrar."**. Shippou não deixou barato e perguntou: **"E para onde ele vai te** **levar?".**

- Amanhã, mas onde? Não, já ouvi falar nessa boate mas nunca fui lá...

Ela escreveu: **"Em uma boate badalada da cidade**.**"**; no que o ruivo rapidamente retrucou: **"Amigo, sei! Só se for da sua parte, ele vai dar em cima de você!".**

Kirara suspirou fundo. Sabia que Shippou estava certo e, por mais que tivesse apreciado Kohaku, não queria correr o risco de ir com muita sede ao pote ou acelerar as coisas – nem sabia o que ele queria com ela (e vice-versa), por Kami! Então, teve a brilhante idéia.

Pegou a caneta pincel das mãos de Shippou e escreveu, determinada: **"Você vai comigo,** **Shippou-san?"**

- Só um instante, Kohaku-san... eu até posso ir, mas provavelmente levarei um amigo, está bem? Preciso apenas confirmar com ele aqui...

Shippou olhava para ela, surpreso; era a primeira vez que uma mulher o chamava para sair de forma tão direta. Ela olhava para ele com cara de coitadinha, com as bochechas vermelhas, dizendo apenas com os lábios: _"Onegai..."_

Ele não pôde recusar aquele convite, mesmo sabendo que sairia para acompanhá-la, de vela. Concordou com a cabeça e ela prontamente abriu um grande sorriso.

- Certo, Kohaku-san, amanhã à noite, vamos eu, você e meu amigo. Sim, pode me buscar... depois passo o endereço... este horário está bom. Até mais então!

Assim que desligou o telefone, ela soltou o ar que não sabia que estava prendendo, e automaticamente abraçou o ruivo a sua frente, rindo. Shippou ficou desconcertado, não esperava uma reação dessas... mas ela parecia feliz...

- _Arigatou_, Shippou-kun! Posso lhe chamar assim? Te devo uma bem grande... mas não se preocupe, vou compensá-lo por isso!

- Mesmo? - ele sorriu – Como?

- Bem, eu não sei... tem algum animal de estimação?

Ele balançou a cabeça negando. Ela fez uma careta, pensando no que mais poderia oferecer além de seus serviços na petshop. Logo sentiu que o ruivo se aproximara dela, encarando-a.

- Sei o que pode fazer por mim, Kirara-chan. Mas não sei se irá concordar com a minha ideia... – ele tinha um sorriso maroto, quase sedutor.

"_No que ele estará pensando?"_ – Kirara o fitou de cima a baixo, com um olhar questionador.

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos da moça, apenas foi até o quadro, apagou a conversa deles e a puxou para fora da sala. Foram andando juntos pelo corredor, e ao chegarem na porta do prédio, ele disse:

- Amanhã estabeleço as minhas condições... por gentileza, me passe seu endereço e horário do encontro para que eu possa chegar antes do seu pretendente.

- Hai. – ela disse, desconcertada. No que fora se meter? – Shippou-kun, não seja rígido demais, está bem? Eu não sei se...

- Calma, Kirara-chan, não é nada demais e acho que você pode apreciar a situação tanto quanto eu. Mas vou pensar em tudo direitinho e depois falo com você. Até amanhã, sim? – ele fez uma reverência e se afastou.

- Até amanhã... – ela repetiu, confusa. Em sua mente, apenas uma questão se formava:

"_Kami-sama! O que será que ele vai aprontar?"_

* * *

Naquela tarde, dois jovens apreciavam uma paixão que tinham em comum juntos: a dança. O rapaz reservara uma sala para treino e levara a jovem ruiva consigo, para que eles pudessem trocar algumas ideias e dividir algumas de suas experiências. Isto era novo para Jakotsu, que geralmente procurava se afastar dos outros dançarinos de sua turma por sentir que ninguém tinha algo a acrescentar a ele, de fato.

Mas aquela garota era diferente; observou enquanto ela dançava para a avaliação de Hishodo-sensei, na frente da sala toda, sua extroversão e feminilidade características em seus movimentos. Ela era livre, segura de si e não tinha medo de mostrar do que era capaz. Exatamente o tipo de pessoa que ele gostava, e com quem desejava cultivar uma amizade sincera. A amiga dela, Rin-chan, também era assim, mas tratava-se de um diamante a ainda ser lapidado. Enquanto Ayame mostrava paixão, calor e vigor em sua dança, Rin mostrava uma técnica, fluidez e leveza impecáveis, ela apenas precisava de mais autoconfiança, nada que não pudesse ser trabalhado em uma dançarina tão boa.

Para Sakai Jakotsu, a dança não era brincadeira, era um estilo de vida. Durante o almoço, teve a chance de conversar bastante com Ayame sobre isso, e percebeu que ela partilhava de sua visão, da própria maneira dela. Sentiu-se à vontade com a garota como há muito tempo não se sentira com uma pessoa do sexo feminino, portanto, resolveu preservar a amizade que ali começava a nascer. Nem com seu irmão mais velho, Bankotsu, pôde conversar de modo tão livre, pois sabia que por mais que ele não se intrometesse em seus gostos pessoais, seu _aniki_ não seria capaz de entender como ele vivenciava sua maior paixão.

E agora estavam os dois ali, dançando um ritmo bem inusitado: salsa. Ayame se esforçava para ensinar os passos básicos para seu novo amigo, e os dois riam juntos a cada sequência aprendida. Mas havia algo que não estava muito certo ali...

- Jakotsu-kun, você tem uma ótima ginga e memoriza bem os passos, mas, você precisa me segurar com mais firmeza! – dizia a moça, retomando a posição inicial da dança.

- Mas Ayame-chan, eu estou a segurando como posso... se eu te apertar com mais força vou te esmagar! – ele não entendia onde estava errando.

- Não, não se trata de me segurar com mais força, e sim com firmeza. Permita-me demonstrar...

Assim sendo, a moça assumiu a posição do parceiro e segurou devidamente, apertando-o ao seu corpo pelo ombro esquerdo com suavidade, mas firmeza. Ela começou a conduzi-lo dessa forma, com os corpos ligeiramente separados.

- Muito bem, assim... mantenha seu peso nas pontas dos pés... assim... com movimentos bem sutis... – ela acompanhava o ritmo dele.

Ele olhava para os pés de ambos. Até sentir uma das mãos dela se soltar da sua e alinhar seus olhos com os grandes olhos verdes dela, cruzando seus olhares de modo firme. Jakotsu não soube o porque, mas sentiu-se meio tímido. Percebendo isso, Ayame parou o que fazia e soltou o amigo, sorrindo:

- Isso é o que eu chamo de "a pegada ideal", hehehe! Sei que é um péssimo nome, mas assim fica mais fácil para lembrar. E como em qualquer dança de salão, olhe para sua parceira. Olhar para os pés só atrapalha. – disse ela, sentando no chão, sendo seguida por ele no ato.

- Hum, acho que preciso exercitar mais a minha masculinidade – ele riu – afinal, não é porque sou gay que deixei de ser um cavalheiro, não é mesmo?

- Isso não tem nada a ver, Jakotsu-kun. Eu sei que deve ser mais difícil para você agir de forma sensual com uma garota quando não é bem isso que o estimula, hehehe, mas é tudo técnica, logo você se acostuma. – ela parecia meio sem jeito com o rumo da conversa.

Jakotsu percebeu tal fato, e resolveu brincar com ela:

- Sei, queridinha, tá me chamando de biiiiiicha, é? Mas como sou um Sakai, posso dizer que sou um cavalheiro sim! Muito rica e com muita finesse, viu? – ele exagerou nos trejeitos, propositadamente.

- Hihihihihihihihi, estou certa que sim! Você tem muita classe em sua dança, pude observá-lo enquanto dançava para a Hishodo-sensei... – ela disse despreocupadamente.

- Mesmo? – ele disse, animado – Também estava observando você, garota, você tem talento! E postura! Parece um mulherão dançando!

Ayame sentiu suas bochechas enrubescerem. Nunca ninguém havia dito aquelas coisas para ela, por mais que ela soubesse que era verdade. Abaixou o olhar, só para sentir seu queixo sendo levantado pelas mãos daquele rapaz tão legal, e tão bonito. Ele olhava fundo nos seus olhos, e lentamente foi se aproximando até encará-la bem de perto:

- Nunca acredite no contrário disso, Ayame-chan, você é perfeita dançando justamente por essa segurança que emana de você. Acredite, é algo lindo de se ver. Mais de metade daquela sala precisa aprender a ter essa atitude enquanto dança, e você sabe disso, ne? – ele disse, com voz grave, bem diferente da entonação suave, meio afetada, que geralmente usava.

Ela olhava para ele, boquiaberta. Sim, ela sabia que ele estava certo, mas encarar os fatos assim era bem diferente de tê-los guardados para si, em sua modéstia. E ele havia visto isso nela em algumas horas juntos. Que mais ele perceberia nela a partir de então? Instintivamente, olhou para ele de forma questionadora, sem nunca desviar o olhar. Queria saber mais de si através desse olhar, se fosse possível.

Sem perceber, foram se aproximando, até seus narizes se tocarem, os olhos cravados uns nos outros, suas respirações se misturando. A mesma coisa passava pela cabeça de ambos...

"_Tem algo muito errado aqui..."_ – Ayame e Jakotsu pensavam.

"_Mas o olhar dele é tão penetrante!"_ – ela não conseguia nem piscar.

"_Ela tem um cheiro e uma energia tão bons... será que..."_ – ele não conseguia se conter.

A última coisa que ambos podiam prever é que seus lábios se encontrassem por vontade própria, ali naquela sala, os dois sentados no chão. Ele pôde sentir a maciez dos lábios dela e instintivamente quis mais, a língua tocando a dela, enquanto eles começavam a se beijar, sem pensar em mais nada.

E assim teriam permanecido, se não ouvissem o barulho da porta se abrindo, revelando um casal de morenos, Kagome e Inu-Yasha.

- Aham! – Inu-Yasha pigarreou – _Gomen_, estamos interrompendo algo?

Os jovens dançarinos caíram em si, percebendo o que estavam fazendo, e rapidamente enrubescendo por conta disso. Para amenizar o clima, Kagome foi direto ao assunto:

- Ayame-chan, Jakotsu-san, estamos procurando pela Rin-chan, sabem onde podemos encontrá-la?

- A Rin não está no campus... ela deixou de ensaiar com a gente agora para procurar um emprego e fazer algumas compras pro apartamento dela no alojamento. Aconteceu algo, Kagome-san? – Ayame levantou-se, curiosa.

- Não, apenas gostaria de conversar com ela e entregar-lhe algo. Ayame-chan, poderia entregar estes dois ingressos para ela, para ir ao _"Western Lands" _amanhã à noite? Trata-se de uma cortesia, portanto, o único gasto é com o que for consumido por lá.

A ruiva ia perguntar o que era o _"Western Lands"_, quanto Jakotsu intrometeu-se:

- Olha só, convites para uma das baladas mais interessantes da cidade. Eles são válidos apenas para amanhã, Inu-Yasha-san?

- Hai, poderiam entregar os convites à Rin-san, por gentileza? É realmente importante que ela apareça por lá amanhã. – respondeu o rapaz.

- Mas é claro, Inu-Yasha-san... eu também irei, viu? Pode me esperar por lá... – o Sakai insinuou-se para o Taishou.

- Feh! Está bem, Jakotsu, só não esqueça de avisar seu_ aniki_, certo?

- Com certeza! – ele piscou de modo charmoso para o Taishou.

Assim, a Higurashi e o Taishou se despediram, deixando uma Yamaguchi e um Sakai embaraçados, mas igualmente curiosos.

_* N/A: O "Western Lands" tem esse nome para referir-se às Terras do Oeste, já que na trama original Sesshoumaru detém o título de "Senhor das Terras do Oeste". E o cenário do clube é inspirado na boate "Ruby's" do filme "Make It Happen", mas claro, com mudanças para se adequar à fic – mas o palco com o bar seria o mesmo, e a posição da cabine do DJ também. Até o próximo cap__ítulo!_


End file.
